


The Forgotten and the Remaining

by zombiewriter8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adopted AU, But he's still a jerk, Currently being rewritten - Freeform, Gen, bill a way better father than filbrick, bill takes stan as his own, but he's brought back, filbrick isn't that much of a jerk in this one, ma kick ass, mention of animal torture, slight infant death, stan is a lot like bil in this, stanley cipher, the twins are basically separated, three ending story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiewriter8/pseuds/zombiewriter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Cipher was a dream demon. Stanford Pines was a human child with six fingers. They were complete opposites, but they were one in the same....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The missing and remaining child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbering/gifts).



> I did this for my best friend in tumblr, might as well post here.  
> The adopted au is Bill kidnapped Stan when he was a baby and turned him into one his own. Stan was raised as his child. Of course even that doesn't stop stan from meeting Ford again.

It was a dark night, in a small apartment flat, there was a room. 

In this room was two cribs, one was empty while the other had two babies inside. Twins. The children inside the crib would cry if they were separated. After a long tring trip in the hospital, the father of the babies did not wanted to deal with even more crying. So he and the mother decided it would be good just to let the children sleep together and sell the other crib tomorrow. The boys inside the crib were sleeping soundly and undisturbed.

It would have remained that way for this night and many others, had there not been **certain** events that happen especially that night.

The window opened with a strong wind and a light shined in the room. Bright as it was, the children were fast asleeping, not caring for what had happened so long as they held hands. The light began to form into a man.

“ _Well well well…_ ” said a voice that could send anyone a chill down their spine but the babies stubbornly kept on sleeping. A dark-skinned, skinny, blond man with a fancy suit, bow tie, top hat and eyepatch on his right eye appear out of where. He had on a deadly smirk. He floated to the children who were still fast asleep.

“Hmm, looks like finally the two main and first pieces of the prophecy are **FINALLY** born. About time too! I was starting to get a little bored." he said. “Fez and The Six Fingered Hand. Luckily I borrowed this flesh suit just in time to come here." 

"AWWWWW! Look at them! Aren’t they just sooo lumpy and meaty!" He said as he laughed. He turned to the babe with five fingers and sighed. 

“ Ya know Fez, I would just suffocate you right now and save you the trouble later. But the would mean that you wouldn’t be able to break a science fair project. The triangle put his cold hands on the child. The child kept on sleeping, but this time it looked like the child had a small smile on his face. That somewhat surprised him. He let out a little teasing smirk. 

“Oh? You like that don’tcha, little one?” the triangle said looking amused. He rubbed the child’s head with his cold hands.  
“Hmm…. You’re head is so soft and small…. Why is that?” the man asked the sleeping five-fingered child. The child was still asleep and snuggling towards his brother. The man stared at the child and pondered for a minute. And two minutes, and three minutes, and four minutes, and finally five minutes before coming to conclusion. The man's eyes had brighten up with joy and interest. 

“You know what Fez? I like you! And why would I let something I like go through a lifetime of heartbreak and disappointment? You’re coming with me!” He said in joyful voice. The child said nothing as he was still asleep. Then the man had took the child into his arms. The child was no longer asleep neither was the six-fingered child in the crib. They were both crying. 

The man didn't panic though, he knew that the parents of the crying would be too tired to come immediately to their children's aid. The man looked at the small child in his cold arms. The child soon fell asleep once more. The brother of the one in the triangle’s arms wouldn’t stop crying, hmm, no matter. Kid's gotta get tired of all that screaming. The triangle headed out the window with the small child in a fluffy yellow blanket. 

“Name's Bill Cipher kid. I guess I’m what you humans called your father now!” The man said in joyful tone and soon like he came he and his new son vanished. 

Soon as the man and the child left, the real father decided to finally see what was the crying about. Expecting to see two crying babies the man opened the door, only to see a crying six-fingered baby boy and an opened window. The father panicked and went to look out the window, hoping to catch a glance of anybody running with a bundle that could be his child.

However, all the father saw was a peaceful street with the street lights on. He quickly closed the window and took his only remaining child from the crib. He rushed to his wife and told her what happened. His wife sobbed and held on their child as he called the police. His wife was left to comfort the only child that was left behind. The six-fingered child, tired from crying, slept in his mother’s warm arms. 

………….

Bill transported himself a nearby place, far from the Pines but still in the small beach town. He looked at the small sleeping child in his arms. He smiled when he saw the small child cuddle towards him. He felt a small pang of affection in his chest. He grinned widely as he held his child closer to him. His.. That word felt so right. Stanley was his and only his. He was going to take care of better than Filbrick ever would! 

He looked at the child sleeping soundly in his arms, with a small smile on his face, innocent and small. Bill knew what type of person this small innocent child would turn out. A cheating con, one who can even cheat a devil out of a deal. That’s maybe the reason why he took the little one. Maybe it was because he saw a bit himself in Stanley. 

Afterall, by himself he makes a great con man, but under his instruction, he’ll make the perfect tool for interacting within his home dimension. He knows that sooner or later Fez would have to meet Sixer and mess up an important science fair project, in order to get Sixer to work really hard and pursue the mysteries of Gravity Falls. He could always sent Fez to trick Sixer into a deal that involved that project to stop working, he can deal with it later. 

He knew if raised correctly, his child would smile with a look of both awe and twisted delight as this world, that he was born to, burn. 

There were a few problems with this plan, his 'body' wasn't gonna last forever. The man he was possessing wasn't a symbol, he was going to break from all the infinite power Bill had and the only symbols currently around were baby Sixer and his little Fez. So he has no choice but to raise Fez in his hellish Nightmare Realm. 

Fez had no way of entering with his physical body... Which led to another problem.. 

Fez had to die sooner or later. He understands the concept of death, he knew the life expectancy of humans is around 100. After 80 years they are considered weak and useless. Looking at the child awaking, he realizes that he doesn’t want to see the small child in his arms shiver up and die. He wants the boy to grow up to be a young man and stay a young man forever. He thought about it, when he realized two small arms on his face. He turned to his new ‘son’ and saw a curious face. Then the child giggled. 

Bill, at that instance, knew what had to be done. He snapped his fingers and a flashing blue wheel appear on the ground nearby. He knew once he did this, there was no turning back….

He wouldn’t want it any other way. He wrapped the child’s blanket around the child’s head. The child screamed and screamed, before he ran out of oxygen, and died in his arms. Bill hated that, he hated the dead look on his son, but he knew that this was necessary for the next step. He carefully placed his child in the middle of the circle and started saying words that would mean nonsense to a human, but perfect sense, to anything, well… eldritch abomination like himself. The circle started to glow more and the symbols around the circle began spinning rapidly. After he finished the circle stopped spinning and it’s glow faded. 

Bill bend down to his child, unsure if it worked or not. He’s never had the need to do this. He’s never needed a human. Then he heard soft crying coming from the small bundle. Excited he picked up the child to see that nothing’s changed except the right eye and his arms. The right eye was much like his own. A bright yellow eye with cat-like slit as a pupil. His arms were black midway with three brick wall like tattoos on the ending. He looked at Bill, and smiled as he tried to reach for the man, forgetting that it was Bill who just killed him. Bill smiled brightly and spun his child around, earning him loud giggles from the small creature in his arms. His little Fez was truly his son now. The evidence was now on his arms and right eye. 

Bill left the body he was using, while holding his son. Something he can do, now that Fez was was now one of them. He left the dead body on the ground and left towards the mindscape. There he would go on to the Nightmare Realm. His home... well their home. 

………

After 5 months of searching, the police still couldn’t find the missing child. The father, Filbrick Pines was angry at the police incompetence, he kept a more watchful eye on his remaining son, afraid that if he looked away, the child would be snatched away like his brother. Once and awhile he would hear gossip that the only reason that the older brother wasn’t stolen due to his extra fingers and toes. The women who gossiped were chewed by an angry father, and the men who said this, would be punched and maybe one or two would be missing one tooth at least. 

The mother, Maude Pines was too sad to care about such nonsense as gossip. She always insisted that their remaining child slept in their room. Her husband agreed and place the crib in their room. She would always look after him, including quitting her job, in an old thrift shop and setting up a ‘fortune telling’ hotline that allowed her to get money and also keep a close eye on her remaining son. 

Filbrick set up a pawn shop below them, where he would do business in. Mostly because he was afraid his wife would go mad and run away with their son to look for the other one. 

As months turned into years, both Maude and Filbrick promised to not tell their remaining son nothing about his twin brother, and let him believe that he was born an only child to spare him and themselves from the heartache. 

They expected their remaining son, Stanford Pines, to never meet their forgotten child, Stanley Pines. 

How wrong were they…...


	2. the forgotten and remaining meet

He entered the Nightmare Realm laughing loudly and holding his stomach. 

He managed to con another idiot today! He wanted to give complete credit to his genius but he knew the _real_ reason why it so easy. It was because he looked like a kid.

He both hated and loved the fact that he looked a kid. Well, he _was_ a kid, but still! People who summon him were always expecting a giant hellish monster thing, ready to steal their souls for any wish they may have. 

They always seem either amused or shocked to see him. Then they start getting ideas. Stupid ideas but ideas. They start thinking that just because he’s a kid, they are automatically smarter than him and they can get more out of him than he would get of them. Honestly, he felt insulted! He here was being summoned like the demon that he was, only for the person to be endeared by his 'cute little demon act'! Urgh! 

He always laughs at their misfortune afterwards. Many curse his name and others try to fix what he had done. He always laughed at their pitiful attempts to re-summon him in order to demand that he fix what he has done. He named his price and if the person was willing to put up with it, they made the deal with the dream demon once more.

Some regained a strange sense of normality, others…. Well they aren’t as lucky as the others. Sometimes, but extremely rarely he would follow though the deal perfectly. He noticed it was like this only when it was noble and saving lives and all that jazz. He completely convinced himself that he knew one day misfortune will befall them, that maybe one day they would become corrupt, they will cause more misery for others. However, there was one small part of himself that knew that he felt pity towards those people who didn’t do anything to deserve this have this happen to them. He always denied this to himself, he doesn’t want to be seen as part of **THEM**. Like a pitiful human being...

He started making deals, out of the pure fun of it, when he was 4. At first, he was kinda sloppy, but father said it was to be expected of someone so young as him.

He always worked harder to learn all of his father’s tricks. He loves father, father was always kind to him, he cared for him, he only scold him when he had something to anger father but father taught him better afterwards. Father was everything to him. Sure he was very good friends with father’s friends but father was the most important thing in his life. He always wanted to impress him, to make him proud of him, which he did most of the time.

His and Father’s home was a dimension fillied with vivid colors, twisted dark monsters and broken worlds. What can he say about this place? It was home sweet home.  
Besides he was never bored here. He could find a refugee and torture them. Or sometimes hang out with one of Father's friends. He likes 8-ball the best. 8-ball showed him how to break a galtiar arm faster than a second and how to play poker.

Yet when he was always interested in the dimension Father had his eye on. Dimension /64. When he was younger, he was always curious why his Father was curious of that place. But now he knew why. 

It was normal. There was no supreme government, no alien beasts, no multiple planets with living life, no nothing. It was just a plain dimension with the only living intelligent creatures being normal human beings residing in Earth. It was normal compare other dimensions.

**_How boring_**

What a dull place place indeed. He hopes one hopeful day, father finds a way to enter it and stir up a _real_ party. 

Meanwhile, he doesn't mind helping Father stir up trouble by going to the that dimension and cause chaos with his deals.

“Oh, You’re back!” said Kryptos with a bright smile, breaking his train of thought. He put on a peeved look on his face.

“Hello Kryptos…” he said annoyed. Kryptos was one of Father's... _ugghh_ felt horrible thinking this... he was part of the group. He never liked Krytos, mostly because father said that a pathetic weakling who needs to get a life. The only reason why he was still around is because it better one more member than an enemy. That and father said Kryptos begged 100 years to be let into father’s group. And like them, he can’t be killed easily. 

“So kiddo!” Kryptos said, putting an arm around him. It took all his strength not to burn his arm and rip it off. He hated being called any 'kiddie' nicknames, well unless father was the one to call him that.  
“What’s this time’s deal?” Krypto said. Okay, the one thing he can tolerate from Kryptos was the facts that he always seemed disgusted after telling him about the deals he makes.

“Well… You reaaally wanna know?” he said with a toothy smile that showed off his sharp fangs, which indicated trouble to anyone that knew him well enough. Kryptos’ smile began to change into scared one.  
“I mean you know what happened the last time, doncha?” he said in a venom-like voice.

“Uhhh..M-Maybe next time kiddo..” he said as he floated away. He chuckled under his breath. He loved to frighten others. He loved proving those who doubt his insanity wrong.

“Well, Well, Well, that got him scurrying away, didn’t it?” said an all too familiar voice behind him. He turned around with a gleeful expression on his face. 

“Father!!” he shouted as he floated to him and hugged him. The bright yellow triangle hugged back.

“Heh, missed you too kiddo!” he said, rubbing his son’s hair. His son giggled happily. He liked when father rubbed his head. He looked at his father with his brown and yellow eyes. He hated his brown eye, it reminded him that no matter what, he was always one of **THEM**.  
“So kiddo, how did your deal go? Considering that there’s no blood on your suit, not a fun one.” 

“Weeellll, it wasn’t too bad.. I got to see a man go insane in five seconds.” he said joyfully. He did enjoy today’s deal, it was.. Amusing… 

“Oh that’s nice, I suppose.. But bet you never made someone so insane, that they burned themselves to death.” father said. He looks at awe at him. 

“Oh wow...” he asked in awe tone. Father nods. Father is always so amazing! 

“Yep, it was an attempt to enter their world but they had yet the technology to make an unstable portal. Anyway it was an amusing event for me kiddo.” father said. The father looked at his son, he noticed that his son had a kicked puppy expression.  
“Aww, what’s the matter kid? Afraid you won’t be as strong as your old man?” he asked. 

“Well, no- Well yea, but if you’re so powerful, then why you come to that dimension with me?’ he asked his father. He could only dream of how much fun they would have together, destroying all the stupid mortals hold dear, and to finally prove once and for all that he wasn’t like **THEM**. He wasn’t like **THEM** at all. 

“Don’t worry about it kiddo! One of these days, a special somebody will create a rift, and then when it’s free, it’ll free us.” 

“You mean a mortal will doom his own race, not that I mind, but why?” 

“Well, that’s for me to know,” father said as he booped his nose, “ and you to find out!” He giggled, he liked when father was like this. 

“Now let’s go give a heart attack to Krytos!! And maybe throw a few screaming heads at him!” Father said he floated away, he laughed as float away with his father. Not knowing that a day from now, his life was going to change. 

………

He was currently running away. From what? Idiot bullies who are clearly both older and stronger than him. He ran as fast as his small feet could take him. He ran towards the only other safe haven other than his house in this beach town. An old thrift shop that his mother worked at before he was born. 

“Come back here you six fingered freak!!” shouted one of them. Yes, that was the main reason why he was being bullied, because he was born with six fingers and six toes on each hand and foot. He hated them, he really did. He wished his father would have convinced his mother a little more when he was born to surgically remove his sixth fingers at least. Now his mother wouldn’t let him do anything like that unless it’s life-threatening. 

“Hey! He’s getting away!” shouted Crampetler, the leader of the bullies. He ran faster when he saw the thrift shop just a street away. He hates this, he hated having to run for his life, each and every day. It’s not like he could take self-defense classes like boxing.

He took boxing for 3 days before his mother demand to his father to pull him from the class due to him coming home with two really purple bruises on his arms and a black eye. However his father insisted to teach him to protect himself from strangers. The weirdest thing happened, his mother froze and went running to cry to the next room. His father told him to start on his homework and went to comfort his mother in the other room. Needless to say, he was pulled out the next day. He always wondered why she was crying at mention of someone hurting him or taking him away. Hurt him yes he understood, but take him away? Pttth, No way. Who would want a six fingered freak like him? 

He stepped into the store and went running to Mr. Villalobo. Mr. Villalobo was his mother’s ex-employer and a good family friend. He was almost as tough as his own father, but he had a more relaxed, fun, and cocky personality unlike his father who had a tough and unimpressed personality. Mr. Villalobo was a Mexican man in his late 40’s who had long hair in a ponytail and a long scar on his face running though a blinded eye. Everytime he asked him about it, Mr. Villalobo always changed the story. He turned to the cash register to see Mr. Villalobo reading a comic book with his feet up the counter. 

“Oh hey! I was wondering when you’ll come to visit this old man…” Mr. Villalobo said as he slowly noticed the bruise on the boy’s face. Mr. Villalobo sighed and put his comic away.  
“They comin’?” he asked in a annoyed voice. He nodded at the angered man.  
“Hey listen, there’s a buncha new books that came today, you wanna check them out in the back while I deal with this.” He nodded and quickly ran to the back. 

Then a group of fat, tall, annoying boys went into the store to find the Mexican man polishing a machete. They were shocked but the look on their leader told them to stay. They looked around the store, however before they could separate, the man stood up. 

“Hey, kids…” the man said slowly as he approached them, lightly dragging his machete on the ground. He reached a scared Crampelter, and bend to the boy.  
“Wanna know how I got this scar?” the man asked with a sick twisted smile. 

He ducked under a table, waited. He hated those bullies, he hated being weak, but he hated these disgusting hands the most. He just wished that he could just remove them so that he could never see them again. He often thought about just grabbing the scissors and cutting that sixth finger off. But he couldn’t. God, he was such a coward. He sobbed lightly before he saw Mr. Villalobo’s scarred face popped out of nowhere in front. 

“Hey little amigo, I scared off those idiotas.” He said happily with a smile. He smiled in relief, rubbed his eyes with his arm and got up.  
“Man, back in my day amigo, nobody messed with me, and if they did, well they got their lights punched out.” Mr. Villalobo said as he cracked his fists. 

“Well.. Maybe that’s because you were probably the toughest kid in your neighborhood.” he said glumly. 

“Well, can’t deny that. But I was also one of the smartest." Mr. Villalobo said as he sat in the chair and put his feet up to the counter. He sighed a happy sigh, he liked Mr. Villalobo because wasn’t like all adults. He still acted like a kid. 

“Pops says that you’re not suppose to put your feet up the counter.” he said as he lifted his eyebrow. 

“That old man can nag all wants in his store, but here this is my territory and I can do whatever the heck I want. Speaking of which, guessing by your ‘friends’, your mom doesn't know you’re here, does she?” Mr. Villalobo asked. He shook his head.  
“Oh Dios mio… And it's late too. Your mom is going to kill you, you know that right?”

“Well yeah.. But I was running for my life…Please don’t tell her that.” he said as he rubbed his left elbow. 

“Oh man, you know if I tell her that, she’ll go on a mass shooting just to find those bullies.” Mr. Villalobo said as he nodded. He knew his mother was capable of that.

“Why is she like that?” he asked Mr. Villalobo who was picking up his comic book to continue to read it. 

“Like what kid?” He said, not taking his eyes off the book. 

“Well…. Overprotective..” 

“Kid, all parents all overprotective of their kids. It's nature and all that stuff.” 

“No, Mr. Villalobo, it’s not the same. She and dad are so… so… well… they’re too overprotective. It’s like she thinks one minute that I go away, I’ll get lost or- or taken or something like that!” he said as he saw Mr. Villalobo stiffen and tighten his hold on his comic book. He put the comic book down and stared at him, with a strange expression. It was like he wanted to tell him something but he couldn’t. 

“Hey amigotio, I’m going to call your parents. I’m going to close the store and take you home okay?” Mr. Villalobo said as stood up and headed to the phone. But then he stopped and turn around to him.  
“Oh, did ya check out the new book section? I wasn't lying about that. I just lied about them being in the back, they're in the box on the counter!" Mr. Villalobo said with a light smile.  
“Check them out while I call your parents.” Mr. Villalobo said as he went to the phone. 

He looked at the box that was label in permanent marker “BOOKS”, he saw a bunch of books, most of which would be interesting to boring people like his father. He went through “How to Save: Economics For the Common Man.”, "Amazing Weight Loss Recipes" and “Self-Help: Love Yourself Before Him.” to reach at the bottom of the box. He saw no space books, or books on adventure. Not even a physics book. He threw the last book back in the box, with a sigh, but when he did so the box fell, all the books all spread on the ground. 

“Amigotio? Kid what was that?” asked Mr.Villalobo from the other room.

“Uhhh.. It’s nothing! The books fell from the counter, but I’ll pick them up sir!” He said as he began putting them back.

“Okay, also kid don’t call me ‘sir’. Makes me feels old or like your father!” Mr. Villalobo shouted from the other room. He laughed as he picked up the last book. Then turned around to look for more books he might have missed before seeing a black book he hadn't seen in the box before.

He picked it up. It felt old and wrinkled. It had a weird smell of copper and ash. It had some kind of metallic gold-like symbol on the front. It was some kind of fish eating a golden circle in front of it. He saw it had a unlock lock. He opened it to see completely empty blank pages. He flipped each to see if anything was written on it, but he found nothing. He figured it was some kind of journal that Mr. Villalobo had around.

“Hey kid, told your mom that you fell, which should cover the bruises on your face. So are you re….” Mr. Villalobo said as he looked at him strangely. Then he realized he saw staring at the book not him.

“Uh.. Sorry about touching your journal! It just fell with the othe-”

“How did you get that to open little man?” Mr. Villalobo said as he lifted an eyebrow. He looked shocked at the older man.

“Open? I-it was already unlocked.” 

“Really? Because since this morning I’ve tried opening that piece of crud.” Mr. Villalobo said as he took the book and looked through it.  
“Man, if I knew it was a blank journal I would have left it alone and put it in the 25 cents plie. And is it me or does this book smell funny?” 

“It feels like copper and ash to me…” 

“Hmmm…. Smells like my hometown then heh…” Mr. Villalobo said as he sighed and put the book in a box that was labeled ‘25 cents’. He turned to get his stuff and drive the kid home, when kid grabbed the book and rung the counter bell. Amused, he sat on the chair behind the counter.  
“Hello sir! Can I help you?” he said happily as the kid nodded. 

“I’ll like to buy that book, my good sir.” he said in joking manner while putting a quarter in the man’s hands. 

“Excellent selection, my dear customer.” Mr. Villalobo said as he began to laugh with him. They turned and left the store. He got in Mr. Villalobo’s car and they drove off, to the other part of town where he lived. All while not realizing the bright glow of the symbol on the book.

……

“There you are!!” said his mother as she ran to him. She checked his bruises and all, to see if he’s okay. 

“Maude, let the boy be.” his father said behind her. His father turned to Mr. Villalobo to thank him for bringing him home. Mr. Villalobo just nodded, told them goodbye and drove away. 

“Oh, Sweetie are you okay?” she said, completely ignoring what his father said. He sighed as he told her that he was fine. She took him inside and took him to the bathroom to clean his wounds. 

“Honestly, sweetheart, you should be more careful!” she said as cleaned it, making him wince. It hurted, when his mother cleaned his wounds, but he knew he would get in infection if they weren’t cleaned properly. But for some reason, it didn’t feel right when his mother cleaned his wounds. He sometimes felt like someone else had to do it, not her. He often shook this feeling, other than her, father and Mr. Villalobo who did he have? As she put a band-aid on his bruise, she noticed the book. 

“Huh? Sweetie what’s this?” she asked as she held it up. It looked old and smell like copper or blood. She noticed the symbol on the front, her eyes widen. It was a golden symbol. It was gold. Being the wife of a pawn shop owner, meant that she knew some precious metal, especially gold. She looked at her son, what would her son be doing with a book that had gold in front? 

“It’s a journal. I bought it from Mr. Villalobo for 25 cents.” he said. His mother looked confused for a moment but then gave it back to him.

“Okay…” she said as she stood up. “Come on sweetie, dinner’s ready.” It was okay, if her son had that book. It was Armando’s fault for not realizing that it had more of value than 25 cents. Besides she didn’t want to upset her one and only baby. Yeah… her one and only baby...

They had a quiet dinner, with his father occasionally asking about his grades and him telling him that he’s scored the highest in class again. His father remarked good, at least they wouldn’t have to pay for college. 

He walked into his room, he didn’t know why but every time he entered his room it felt wrong for some reason. Like it wasn’t his room, which was nonsense, it was always like this. He put his stuff on his bed as he grabbed his physics book and laid on his bed. He spent thirty minutes reading it before remembering about the odd journal he got from Mr. Villalobo. He took out a pen and grabbed the book, opening it in the middle. He put his pen on the paper, but nothing came out. 

“Huh?” he said as sat up. He scribbled more on the page but his pen wouldn’t draw anything. It was a brand new pen too. He just dropped the pen and went for a pencil. When he found a pencil he tried writing, but he couldn’t. He madly scribbled like he did with the pen. But the paper ended up as clean as when he bought it. Okay now he was scared, he flipped the page to see the front but got a paper cut. 

“Ow!” he said as blood began spilling out of his finger and into the book. Unlike the pen and pencil, the blood marked the page. He came a little closer to the book on his lap, then a bright yellow light came out of the book, then symbols and strange words began appearing on the page. Strange images, like his books on the paranormal, appeared.

The book began trembling and he threw out of his lap, screaming. It fell shut, at the other side of the room. He was breathing quickly and holding his left hand close to his chest. He walked slowly to the door, he was planning on running to his parents telling them that the book was haunted or cursed or whatever. But then the book sent a gray pulse, making everything gray and blurry.He looked around, it all looked like the world without his glasses but grey and cold. He ran to the door quickly but realized it was locked. 

Suddenly a yellow bright circle appeared out nowhere on the floor, the circle had weird symbols surrounding it, he recognized one as the one in the front of the strange book, and a triangle appearing in the middle. Without an idea in mind, he quickly hid under the bed. He saw under the blanket, that the circle was still there but now there was two shoes on the ground now. They were his size.

He then saw them move around, okay so far, he knew that there was a person in here, a person who was probably his age. He placed his freakish hand on his mouth, hoping to silence his breath. He prayed and prayed that they didn’t look under the bed and they grow to be uninterested and leave. He shut his eyes hoping that he fell asleep while reading his physics book and this was all a terrible nightmare and he would wake up any moment now. Everything was so silent, he found the courage to open his eyes, only to see two eyes looking at him. The right one glowing brightly 

He screamed as he went in further under the bed. He wouldn’t stop screaming. Then a small pitch black hand went under the bed. 

“It’s okay, geez stop screaming!” said a voice of a little kid. He stop screaming, however he was still breathing heavily. So it was a kid, a boy by the sound of his voice.

“W-who are y-you?!” said the small voice of a human child. A boy. Well this was weird, this is one of the few occasions where he wasn’t greet by some kind weirdo wearing a black or red robe, hell this is actually his first deal with a child. He was being summon while babysitting Kryptos while his father and friend tortured some poor soul who entered their realm. Needless to say this boy saved him from two hours of listening to bonding stories and having Kryptos babying him. He could afford to be patience with this. 

“Come out, and I’ll tell ya kid.” he said, as shook his hand, hoping that he got the message and take his hand. 

“H-how do I know you won’t hurt m-me!?” the boy asked. He understood, it’s not always when a dream demon comes out of nowhere and Father had told him that human children do get scared easily. Heh, another reason why he was never going to be like **THEM <\strong>. **

****

“I won’t hurt you. If I wanted to kill you, you would have died already. Besides I wanna meet you.” he retorted, he was kinda curious. What kind a child would summon him? Father told him, that children are often innocent and will stay away from anything that seem dangerous.

Even though he had no reason to trust the strange boy, he, for some crazy and strange reason, felt like he could trust him. Why did he felt like that? Who knows? 

“....okay….” the boy said, as he took his hand. At that moment, both boys felt some kind of connection. 

He pulled the hand up and it’s owner. He felt something weird about his hand, it wasn’t like any other human’s hand. How strange…

He was pulled from under the bed, opened his eyes to see… Himself? No, it wasn’t himself, but it looked so similar… It was as if looking into a mirror. Of course, he soon began to notice the differences. The boy who looked like him, had one yellow eye with a slit pupil and black arms. He wore a fancy vest over a yellow shirt with a black bow tie and had black shorts. He had some kind of black ribbon behind his vest. He wore fancy black dress shoes, with knee-high black socks. He then notice the small top hat perched on his head. 

“Wow, ain’t cha a looker!?” the boy shouted, obviously over the shock. “Man, just when I thought this couldn’t get more interesting!!” he shouted gleefully. He noticed the boy began to float, and he took a step backwards. 

“W-Who or what a-are y-you?” he asked frighten, despite being afraid, he was kind of curious as to what this person was. So far as he could, this guy was NOT human. 

“Glad you asked, but let me ask you two questions, what ya want, and what are you willing to give for it?” The boy who looked like him asked. 

“Give?.... Want? You’re not making in sense! I never wanted anything from you! I don't even know who you are!" The human child who looked a lot like him shouted. This boy looked a lot like him, same brown hair, same left eye. But this was different, he had TWO brown eyes, was wearing a plain white shirt, a plain brown jacket, plain black big glasses and plain brown jeans. Geez, is this what he’ll look like if he was one of **THEM**? He was confused, humans who summoned him were well-aware of summoning him, but this boy just looked confused and scared.

“What… You summon me.. So what do you want?” He asked again. 

“I-I didn’t want to summon you!” The boy yelled. He floated to the boy’s face, so they were face-to-face. He looked into the boy’s scared face. 

“S-Sorry! It’s j-just the I-I r-r-really didn't s-s-summon… P-please d-d-dd-don’t hurt m-me…” the boy said as he held his hands up to his side of his face. Then he realize why this human’s hand was so different to other humans. He snatched the boy’s hands in amazement. These… Were so weird… In a good way.. 

“Oh! T-those...ummm those are… a mutatio-” he began to say.

“These are amazing..” the boy who floated said as he held them. 

“Huh?” he managed to say as the boy looked at him with his brown and yellow eyes. 

“These soo weird!! I heard of humans with one eye and one arm but i’ve never heard of humans with SIX fingers. So how ya get the extra ones!? Did ya rip them of someone who pissed you off or-” the boy with different colored eyes began to say before he got his hands off the boy’s strong grip. 

“I-I was born with them…” he said as he looked down on them. No doubt the boy before him would laugh or look at him in disgust like all the other kids and adults. 

“Oh.. Well that’s not as awesome as ripping them from someone else but they’re still awesome nevertheless.” the boy said, he looked up at the boy’s sincere face. He could tell the him really meant it. 

“R-Really? You think they’re awesome?” he asked. This was a first, somebody actually thinking that these freakish hands of his are actually cool.. 

“Hell yea! I wish I had hands like these!” the boy said happily. He allowed himself a small smile. His mother often told him that these hands made him special, made him who he was. His father said that he was sorry he couldn’t convince his mother to surgically remove them at his birth. Mr. Villalobo said crud happens. It was the first time anybody told that they were amazing…

“T-thanks!” he said happily. Wow, it must have been a real long time without feeling this happy. The boy smirked as he looked at him. 

“Heh, I voice my opinion a lot. If I say something cool, well they’re cool.” the boy said as he floated upwards and laid in the air, with eyes closed. 

“W-well it’s the first somebody told me that they were amazing..” He admitted to the floating boy. The boy stopped floating upwards and looked at him, confused. 

“Really?... If they don’t say stuff like that then what do they say? I mean I've never met a human with six fingers before! So they must say something right?" 

“Well……” he said nervously. 

“Come on! I’m actually kinda curious!” the boy said as looked at him straight in the eye. 

“T-They say that I’m a freak of nature, t-t-that I’m better off dead….” he said as he began to tear up. He soon felt tears fall down his cheeks. Why was he such a crybaby?! Why couldn’t he go one day without sobbing his heart out. Why couldn’t he just be like his father and Mr. Villalobo who pretty much never sobbed a moment in their lives! Why did he have to sob his heart in front of (inhuman?) stranger? 

“Man and here I thought humans were stupid… They’re even more dumber than one would think.” The boy stated coldly. He felt a chill down his spine. Something about that sentence, was wrong. 

“Huh?”, was all he could say. The boy looked at him in a cold manner. Honestly it kind of scared him. 

“What? Does every human tell you this?” he said in a stern voice. He didn’t know what came upon him. But knowing that this human child was being ridiculed due to the simple fact that he had one extra finger on each hand pissed him off more than it should have. Honestly, he was even more angry than when anybody who wasn’t Father called him ‘cute’. 

“W-what? Well, not all of them.... Only some kids, the worst one being Crampelter.” the human child replied, finishing sobbing as he rubbed his puffy eyes with his sleeves. He didn’t know why but he had a deep urge to pull the human into a big hug and comfort him. But he more than enough willpower to not do such thing, mostly because they just met, it would be really awkward for the both of them. So he settled on making a handkerchief and giving to the boy, who hesitantly took it and blew on it. He then got a twisted idea, he smirked. 

“Well, since it seems that summoning me was merely a mistake, and I can’t leave without you wishing for something…” 

“Wait… You can’t leave unless I make a wish?” the human child asked shocked. He nodded. 

“Afraid so kid.” he said simply, wait for it. 

“B-but I don’t want anything…” the human began it say, but then was silenced by his finger on his lips. He smirked even more, this was it. 

“Well, you don’t seem to want something, but I know that you want something, even though you might not realize it.” he said as the human’s shocked face melting into a confused one. 

“What do you mean?” the boy asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“What if you make a deal with me to keep those human brutes like ‘Crampetler’ to leave you alone for good.” he responded.

“W-Wait, you mean like k-kill them?!” the human shouted, shocked at such notation. 

“If that’s what you want..” he began to say. 

“N-NO!! I-I DON’T ANYONE DEAD!!” the child shouted as jumped back. 

“Yea, you’re right, it’s not much fun if they’re dead.” he whispered under his breath, while holding his chin in thinking manner.  
“Well, what if I told you I can take care of this bully problem? And without killing anyone.” he said as the boy began to come closer. 

“R-Really? You’ll do that?” he asked in amazement. The boy was right, he did want Crampelter and those idiots off his back. He could come home on time without bruises on his face and he could finally study in the library in peace without fearing those idiots cornering him and punching him. He could finally check out books without fearing that they might get ‘lost’. 

“Sure I can! But I need payment!” he said as he smile at the human child with gleeful smile. Maybe if the child wasn’t so naive and trusting, he would have notice the wickedness behind that smile. 

“B-But I don’t have anything- Wait… D-do mean my s-soul?! Because if that’s the case, then I’m afraid that I can’t make that kind of deal!!” He shouted at the floating boy. Having Crampelter and his gang not bothering him was great and all, but not worth his soul. Definitely not worth at all. The floating boy all of sudden started laughing. 

“HAHAHAHA, Oh man!! This has to be the 45th time that a mortal thought i would take his soul!” the boy laughed as he wiped a tear coming from his left eye.  
“Heck no kid! Why the heck would I want a soul!? I’m not a regular demon! I’m a dream demon!” 

“A dream demon?” the human child asked puzzled. 

“Yes, now you don’t have give me something as worthless as a soul. Let’s see… What do I want for fending off a coupla of simple minded brutes?..” he asked himself, while holding his chin in a pondering manner. He thought about taking his hands, but that’s what made the human child weird. He couldn’t take that from him. He thought about asking for gold, but he was a human child meaning he doesn’t have gold. He thought about it, he really liked this boy. He didn’t want this to be their one and only meeting. He then snapped his fingers. 

“I know!” he shouted brightly. He looked into the human child’s coffee brown eyes and smiled a smile that showed off his fangs to him.  
“I want you to summon me again next time!” he said gleefully. The human child looked shocked as he took a step back. 

“What? Summon you again?” the human asked. 

“Yea, what’s the matter? I thought we had something going on here.” he said with a pout, okay he knew the human didn’t mean it like that but still in hurted to think that the human didn’t like him. 

“Well yea. I mean I like you, you’ve been more of friend than any other person I’ve met, but won’t I have to wish for something every time I summon you?” 

“Well no, only the first time, but- Wait didya say ‘every time’ as in more!?” he said, He suddenly felt great that the human considered him as a friend even when with knowing his true nature. He felt excited that the human wanted to meet once more, and more times after that. 

“Yea, I mean if you want to..” the human child said as he rubbed the back of his head. He nodded at him and the boy suddenly had a huge smile on his face.  
“So then… Our deal is that you’ll get Crampelter and his goons to stop bothering me and I’ll summon you a lot of times, so we can hang out?” the human said unsure. He nodded to the human. Oh boy, he couldn’t wait until he got to those idiots.  
“Okay, it’s a deal I guess…” 

“It’s a Deal!!” he shouted as he held his hand to the human. His hand was engulfed in bright blue flames. The human screamed and jumped back. He tilted his head in confusion but then realized the problem. 

“Oh, I see! Don’t worry! It’s just how I make deals! It won’t hurt or anything!” he said reassuring the boy. 

“O-Okay, It’s a deal..” the boy said as he stretched his hand warily.  
“Wait, you never told me your name!” 

“Oh, well you never told me yours.” he joked as he got closer to the human child. 

“Name's Stanley Cipher!” he said as his flaming blue hand was still towards the human child.

“S-Stanford Pines..” he said as he grabbed the hand in engulfed in blue flames. Little did they both know that this deal would a start to both a great friendship, secrets revealed and a terrible tragedy.


	3. Let's be friends!

“Now what?” Stanford asked the demon. 

“Now… You wake up!” the demon replied with a wicked smile as he snapped his fingers. 

Stanford numbly opened his eyes. All he saw were shocking bright lights and his mother shaking him. 

“Stanford! Sweetie! Wake up!!” she shouted as he opened his eyes completely wide. 

“Mom?” he asked numbly, as he sat up and rubbed his head. He groaned softly as he rubbed his eyes. He was dizzy and felt kind of sick. He had such a strange dream, but he couldn’t remember it.

“Baby, are you okay?” his mother cooed as she rubbed his back smoothly. 

“Y-Yea, mom, I’m- I’m fine.. I think?” he said as he moved off the bed. 

“Oh sweetheart! Do you need something? Are you sick, do you need stay home? Oh! I'll call the school right away!” his mother said rapidly as she felt his forehead, looking for any signs of illnesses. He was so tempted to say yes and stay home, away from the same bullies who put a bruise on his face. But his father,even though was a concerned parent, would grumpily tell him to suck it up and go to school if he was even slightly sick. Besides today was the important math exam! He had to go to school today!

“No, Ma. I’m fine.” he said as he looked into the clock. His eyes widen completely open. He had twenty minutes to go to class! He quickly picked up his backpack and sat it on his bed. He noticed his bad breath and ran to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Man, whatever dream it was it must’ve been interesting one in order for him to be sleeping this late! He told his stunned mother goodbye as he ran out the room and ran down the stairs. He greeted his disgruntled father quickly before leaving in a rush with his mother shouting to come back and at least eat breakfast. All while not realizing the book on the ground across from his bedroom, the book opened wide open, the book with the strange golden glinting symbol.

He ran and ran until he saw the school. He quickly ran through the halls, not caring if he got caught until he saw his classroom within his range. He ran straight forward into his class, luckily the bell rang just a minute after he entered. The whole class stared at him in shock, as he sat down, breathing deep quick breaths. They soon began to whisper hurrily behind his back. He sighed deeply and grunted softly as he looked away from them. It was fine, being the smartest kid in class and the class freak, he was used to it. Though he wishes he wasn’t. 

“Hey.. uhhh….S-Stanford?” whispered Lenrold, a fellow nerd and the kid who sat next to him, covering the side of mouth with his hand, as if telling a secret. 

“Uh..Yea, what's up?” Stanford asked, okay he and Lenrold aren’t really friends, they’re just DD and more D play pals. They could have been friends but he commented that his six fingers could be a curse from the ancient dark wizard of Lazltar, and he didn’t want to get cursed. However, since Stanford was pretty much the only kid even knew DD and more D, he figured he had no choice but to play with him. 

“Sooo hey, ummm… I-Is it true?” Lenrold asked nervously. Stanford lifted an eyebrow confused as to what he meant. 

“Uhh..What’s true?” he asked, he had answered all questions that Lenrold had about his fingers, so he was really curious on what other questions he had. Probably wondering if his six fingers were made out of radiation. 

“Well, I'm-mean if you did do it,then you're some kind of hero for the ummm smarter and smaller community b-but wasn’t i-it a l-l-little t-t-too much? I-i-i mean I feel th-the same way b-but…”

“Wait I don't understand, What _did_ I do?” he asked, okay this was creeping him out. He didn’t remember doing anything! Then again, he did feel sick and dizzy, maybe he something unconsciously. _Oh God._ He hoped he didn't do anything embarrassing. ..

W-Well, did you, you know, Did ya really do that to Cra-” Lenrold began to say but was interrupted by the loud slamming of the door. All the children froze and saw their strict teacher who coldly glared at them behind her glasses. 

“Good morning class, today we begin with our math test.” she stated as kids began to groaned heavily and pull out their pencils.  
“Expect you, Stanford Filbrick Pines, you are needed in the principal’s office.” she said with a cold voice as he began take out his pencil. Well... That was...new... He stood there in shock for a minute or so before he snapped out of it. He quickly began to pack up, and put his backpack on his shoulders as he walked to the door. He was expecting the class to say ‘oooo’ like they normally did when someone was sent to the principal, but they remained silent and some of them looked kind of scared He was surprised by his teacher’s sort of frightened eyes. Like if she were dealing with a psychopath instead of a student who got called by the principal. He opened the door and left. 

He felt a slight chill down his spine. Something was wrong, really wrong. He went his way without bumping into anyone. Good, he didn't think he could deal with any scared look on anyone's face right. He tighten his grip on his backpack and look sideways at the wall of the hallway instead of the dirty gum-filled floor. He caught his reflection on a window, and remember something. It was fuzzy, but he sure it was a small black hand shaking his six-fingered one, and voice both comforting and dangerous. He shook his head and looked away, unaware of bright slit pupil eye that appeared his reflection. 

He finally got to the principal's office and entered the door, to notice it was a room of adults, he gulped. He then noticed Crampelter and his friends in the room. All huddled up in the corner trying to avoid him, or even look at him. He gasped softly as he saw bandages and bruises all over them. He looked at the adults, one whom he recognized as Crampelter’s father. Some were angry and others were just scared and confused. 

“Hey Stanford, please sit down while your parents get here.” the principal said as he gestured to an empty chair in front of his desk. Stanford gulped as sat down and grabbed his knees tightly, he didn’t understand! Why was he here?! Why was everyone acting so suspicious of him?! He didn’t do anything the warrants this much attention!! He turned to see Crampelter shaking, Crampelter had never shown any sign of fear so why n-

Of course! He was pretending in order to get him in trouble!! Crampetler and his gang probably got beat up by high schoolers and wanted to pin the blame on him to get him in trouble! He turned to the principal who look bored and uninteresting in this matter.

“Uh.. Mr. Holler, sir?” he asked carefully . This was the principal, if he did something wrong or out of line and if the principal wouldn’t believe him, it could get him suspended or worse...expelled. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Well, I was wondering why I’m here… I didn’t do any-”

“Oh, I pretty sure that this all a grave misunderstanding, Stan.”

“Uh, it’s Stanford..” he said, he didn’t like it when someone call him Stan, it felt wrong to him. He didn’t mind being called Ford, but Stan was a big no-no. He didn’t know why though. But he always felt like Stan suited another person, not him. 

Then the door suddenly slammed open, surprising everyone in the room. His mother rushed inside the room to hug him, while his father silently closed the door and sighed heavily. He was obviously not happy to be called here in the middle of the morning when there is his shop to open.

“STANFY!! W-What’s wrong sweetheart?! We got call from the principal as soon as you left!! Are you okay, sugar bear?” she inquired as she grabbed his head with her two hands. He groaned, and turn his head slightly in order to see the bullies, checking to see if they weren’t chuckling, but they were still in their corner shivering, and sobbing slightly. Okay, this was weird, those bullies would never give up such an opportunity to see him humiliated even if they’re pretending. 

“Now ma'am calm down, I believe that this whole situation is both unlikely and ridiculous but we have parents here that report that your son was terrorizing their children.” the principal said with slight chuckle. All three Pines turned to stare at him.

“What?...” they said confused. 

“It’s true, I saw this devil at my boy’s window laughing like a maniac. This boy looks exactly like that sick son of a bitch.” Crampetler’s father said, pointing at Ford who flinched and rightfully so. Mr. Crampetler was the bigger and muscular version of his son. There was no doubt in his mind that this man could beat him into a bloody pulp. 

“What the hell you called my boy Crampetler?!” Mr. Pines said angrily, clenching his fists angrily, in case of a fight. Stanford flinched again. This wasn't the first time seeing his father angry at someone who insult him but he knew his father had deep resentment for Mr. Crampelter. Since the first time he shouted at him to tell his hoodlum of a son to leave his boy alone. 

“You heard me Pines!!” he shouted back to his father, pointing his finger at him. His father just growled and stepped forward towards Mr. Crampetler. Ford gulped, He had seen the two men get into a fight before and all he had to say about it was that it sure wasn't pretty. It could really be disastrous if the two got into a physical confrontation in this room. 

“Goddamn it Robert! Calm down!!” shouted Mrs. Crampelter who was holding his arm to keep him from doing anything violent. 

“You too Filbrick. Now's not the time for your macho time..” his mother lectured at his father, who calm down slightly but still glared at Mr. Crampetler harshly. He knew his mother didn't exactly disproved at his father's over protectiveness, just seemed to sense that fight right now wasn't going to solve anything.

“Okay, Okay, no fighting in the office please. Please it’s not a PTA meeting people, please let us not act like savages.” The principal said. “Now, Mr. Crampelter, are you absolutely positive that this boy right here is the culprit behind the horrible things done to your son, and probably what happened to the other children as well?” the principal said as he looked amused. 

“Sure as hell.” he said glaring at him. His father glare even harsher at the man. 

“Please don’t use anymore inappropriate language sir. Well I have to say such claim is well… ridiculous…” Mr. Holler said. 

“What the-” Mr. Crampelter began to say. 

“Well it’s pure fact that Stanford Pines is well… Not the type who would tear small animals’ heads and spray your children with the blood squirting out of, and hurt and threaten them and jump out the window. Stanford here is A++ student who can barely pass gym as it is. He couldn't climb a window, and much less climb down.” the principal said. Stanford snapped his head at his principal in pure shock. His mother gripped her husband's arm tighter and turned to the principal with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes. His father stopped glaring at the blonde angry man and turned to principal with a shocked and confused look on his face. 

“W-What you mean all that? What exactly happened?” his mother asked in pure denial, this wasn’t right! Her baby wouldn't anything wrong! Much less.. Much less,,,0Her baby would never do something as..as..

“Well I’m tell ya Maude! My poor little Richard is now traumatized by that demon ya call a son!” shouted one of the mother of the boys. Maude snapped her head to the mother and her face was nothing but the purest of anger that anyone could conjure. 

“You say that again Helen, I dare ya!” Maude shouted as she pointed a finger at her. 

“That boy- no that six fingered Freak traumatized my-” Helen began to say, before she sucker punched by Maude. The other parents gasped loudly, Stanford, though hurt by the ‘freak’ comment, lifted his eyebrows upwards as far as they could. Helen’s nose started to bleed, and she processed what just had happened. She ran to Maude and started clawing at her, Maude started to strike back more furiously. Filbrick stopped crossing his arms and pulled his wife away from the angry blonde woman. Helen’s husband joined in the effort and tried pulled his own wife out of the mess. 

Of course Crampelter’s father decided that now was the perfect time to punch Mr. Pines in the ribs. Mr. Pines let his wife go, as he turned and punched Mr. Crampetler in the stomach. The impact of the punch was too much it send him crashing to the wall. There Mr. Pines proceed to punch the living out of him, while Mr. Crampetler manage to punch the sunglasses off his father. Ms. Crampetler was yelling for her husband to stop. Now all the husbands were trying stop the fights, and women were checking on the bullies who were unaffected by all that was happening, still sobbing and rocking pitifully on the ground. Stanford was looking around, his mind still wrapped on what he had ‘supposedly’ did, and saw the disastrous battle field. Mr. Holler, however looked unimpressed, he was used to these kind of thing unfortunately. 

“Okay, Okay CUT IT OUT!” He shouted on the top of his lungs. All parents, including the fighting stopped and look at him.  
“Now, before our little mishap, we’ll heard what Stanford has to say, without any interruptions.” he said turning to the scared 8-year-old. “Now Stanford go on, tell us, did you really broke into these boys’ home and terrorized them?”

“Really!? My baby would never do something as plain awful as as as- that! He was sleeping as a baby last next and I double checked to make sure he was in his bed.” shouted Maude. Did he go to sleep though? He couldn’t remember anything but he was sure he was awake, he remembered.. he remembered he was talking to someone… but who? He didn’t say anything about this out loud, some of the parents already think he’s a psychopath, he didn’t need to convince the other parents.

“Ms. Pines please! Now Stanford did you terrorized these boys over here?” 

“What?! NO! I-I-I w-would never do something as awful as that!!! S-Sure they bother me a-a lot but I-I wouldn’t do something crazy as that!” Stanford shout as he felt eyes water. They can’t be serious about this! Do they honestly think that he was capable of such a thing?! Mr. Crampelter was about to protest even more when he noticed the boy’s hand. 

“What the hell? Boy…. You have six fingers?” he asked, honestly surprised. Then Maude came over where Mr. Crampetler was and sucker punched him right in the face.

“ DON’T YOU DARE INSULT MY BABY!!” she shouted as Mr. Crampelter fell down into the floor with a black eye. His wife rushed to his side, the other parents being shocked that such a little fragile woman like Ms. Pines was capable of punching the hell out of a giant brute as Mr. Crampetler. Ford lifted his eyebrow once more, he knew his mother was strong but he didn't know she was strong enough to knock down a man of Mr. Crampelter's size!

“Ms. Pines! Honestly, this happens every freaking PTA meeting! But we right now are not in the savage reunion between the parents over the students’ conditions, and if you can’t control yourselves well-” the principal began to say.

“What the hell, woman?! I was honestly surprised the your boy had six fingers!” Mr. Crampelter shouted he glared at ma. Maude glared back and Mr. Crampelter flinched. Maude was about to go over there again but her husband managed to hold her.  
“I’m just saying, that it wasn’t your boy who terrorized my son!” he shouted in his defense. All the parents quiet down and murmured. 

“What!? You said it was the Pines boy, you told us the right description! Brown hair, big nose, it's gotta be him.” shouted Helen as she placed her fists on her hips. Maude quickly turn to glare at her, Helen flinched but didn’t stop.

“Yea, the freak who did that had five fingers not six…” Mr. Crampetler said as spare one more glance at the frightened boy. 

“Well I don’t believe it Robert! That boy could've been using gloves or something!” shouted Helen.  
“How on earth can there be a boy looks exactly like him but isn’t him?” Stanford wondered the same thing, but then he noticed his mother no longer glaring at the woman and now had a shocked look on her face. It was as if someone had told her a long lost item was found. His father had an unreadable look on his face but kept his arms crossed as usual. 

“ No there was gloves. I saw them clearly, bloody hands with no gloves. I don’t know how, but all I know is that disgusting freak who painted my boy’s room with animal blood had five fingers, that sicko waved at me with his hand and I saw a five-finger hand.” Mr. Crampetler said. The parents looked at each with uncertainty, the bullies still in their corner sobbing, and murmuring against themselves nonsense. They wanted to blame someone but without their scapegoat, who was left to blame?

“Well, now that we finally realized that it’s beyond absurd that Stanford here is the culprit, I suggest instead of coming to the school with your problems, you people go to police station and get problems solved there.” The principal said as parents soon gather their children and began leaving. Stanford stared at the leaving parents and his long-time tormentors. Crampetler turn a bit to catch a glance of Stanford, then flinched and hugged his mother tight, who lovingly soothed his back.  
“Well, Stanford.” the principal said, snapping him back to reality.  
“Sorry for all of this ….mess… It’s completely understandable if you want to go home. You must completely shaken up by this.” he said, giving the child a shaky grin. 

“Well.. I wouldn’t mind-” Stanford began to say. 

“Of course he’s coming home with us!” his mother shouted as she grabbed both his shoulders. “Oh my poor baby!” she said looking at him. He would normally try to shake her off, but not now. He was still shocked about what had just happened. Just now he’s been accused of killing animals and traumatizing and hurting those bullies. He felt sick, like throwing up sick. He let his mother hold his hand while they walked out of the office. 

Oh their way home, his mother began asking if he was okay and began complaining about stupid Helen Dickson and that any idiot would know her precious angel wouldn't have been the one to do something as horrible as that. His father complained about the moron of Robert Crampelter and about how the whole thing was a waste of time. On their way there, he saw one of houses of the bullies and saw the police there. He shivered a bit, knowing what had happened there. By the time they got to their home, Stanford was thinking about the look Crampetler gave him, it wasn’t a fake one. It was real, that was what scared him the most. His mother put him to bed, while his father opened up shop again. His mother told Stanford to rest a little, that she’ll make him some chicken soup. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and left. He tried closing his eyes but every time he did he saw Crampetler’s face. 

Many times after being punched and thrown into the ground, he always had the spiteful thoughts of 'What if this happened to you, huh?', 'What if someone hurt you as badly as me?', and 'How would your frighten face look like?'. Well, today he finally saw it. His frighten scarred real face.

It made him sick to stomach. It made him feel disgusted with himself for thinking such terrible thoughts. It made him want to look away and forget this had ever happened. But he doubted that he could.

For some reason, it made him sick to think that there were people who enjoy that. Who enjoy that scared and frighten face others put on. Who enjoy doing whatever they could to person to see that face. It scared him that there were these types of people out there.

He sat up and gripped his bed. He couldn’t fall asleep like this, not now. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much he wanted to get this horrible day over with. He lifted his head and stared at his room as he grunted frustration. He just wanted to know what happened, but nothing makes sense! Was he awake yesterday or did he sleep walk and terrorized everyone in his sleep?! Maybe but the person who did all of that had five fingers, not his freakish six. But the person looked exactly like him! Nobody in this dumb beach town looked like him! He sighed and closed his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw a strange book across his bedroom. He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, got off his bed and moved towards the book. He lifted the book to his view, opened it and saw all strange symbols and drawings.

"Whoa, What is this?" he whispered softly as he flipped page after page. Each page was filled monsters and different codes were scribbled all over the page.

Something felt wrong about this book like...Like it was suppose to be empty... But... How? He's never seen this book before! He didn't remember ever owning this book! He didn't remember buying this book from Mr. Villalob- He gasped. He..He....He **DID** buy this book! He brought it from Mr. Villalobo thinking it was a blank journal.

He looked at the book, and then he remembered.

He remembered a kid who looked exactly like him.

He remembered that this kid wasn’t human. He was a dream demon. 

He remembered their deal. 

He stared at the book, then he got a bit mad and sick at himself. So it was his fault after all! He was responsible! He accidentally summoned the demon and wished for Crampelter and his friends to leave him!

Of course the deal went wrong, this a deal with the devil for goodness’ sake! He glared harshly at the book in his hands. He felt like throwing the book away and never seeing it again. He felt like throwing it into a fire and watching it burn into ashes. But he couldn’t. No matter how strong this urge was, he couldn’t get rid of it. He needed to see that demon again, he needed to see Stanley again. He wanted to reprimand that vile disgusting demon! But he had to admit, a small irrational part of him wanted to see Stanley, just because. He read through the pages of the book, hoping to find some way to summon him again. He then remembered how he summoned him the first time. Blood on the pages. 

He ran to the door and locked it. He didn’t want anyone to see what he saw about to do. He got his sharper and placed it in the ground. He smashed the sharper with his foot, and bend down to pick up the blade part of the sharper. He gulped as he placed the blade on top of his finger, about to cut it. He made a small cut.

“Ow!” He whispered as the drop of blood fell on to the book. Then like the night before the book trembled and sent a wave that turned everything gray but instead of staying grey, it flashed brightly. He quickly closed his eyes and cover them with his arm, in fear of blindness.

When he opened it he saw stars. He saw a starry night sky all around him. No.. Not just a starry night, but a beautiful galaxy sky. He looked in awe of the beauty of it all. It was amazing! He’s never anything like this! He only dreamed of ever seeing a sight like this one, and now, now he was seeing it! He then began to notice the different books and school materials all around. For goodness sake, he was standing a book! He giggled as he kept looking around. This place was amazing! He didn’t know where he was but all he knew was that this place felt like…well it felt like a safe comfortable place. Though unlikely, it felt like he's been here before... 

“Ya like it Fordsy?” a voice asked behind him. He screamed out of shock and accidentally jumped, falling down from the book only to be caught by another. He tumbled down and stared upwards to see a near perfect replica of himself. Stanley. He wanted to mouth him off the minute but he couldn’t. He was afraid. He saw what he did to Crampelter, he knew what he was capable of.. 

“I figured you would like it better if I took you here! You know to celebrate being away from those dumb brutes!” Stanley shouted happily. He shook his head, he wasn't about to celebrate being a terrible person!

“W-why?!” he shouted at him from the ground. The demon turned to look at him at the ground. 

“Why what Stanford?” Stanley asked confused. He began to glare harshly at him. 

“W-why did y-you d-d-do something so- something so...” he said. He couldn’t say it, he felt sick to his stomach. How could he possibly describe what Stanley did to them. 

“Something we both agreed on?” the demon said nonchalantly as if he didn't care. This only made Stanford more furious.

“I would have never agreed to it if I knew the details!” Stanford shouted. He didn’t care that this was a demon for goodness’ sake! He wanted the demon to say it wasn’t his fault those people got so so so… Ugh! He wanted Stanley to tell him it was his own fault! He wanted Stanley to admit it was all him.

“Well, Fordsy.. Like father always says, look for the devil in the details.” Stan said. Of course... Of course it was his fault... It was all his fault... If he hadn't brought that dumb book, if he didn't tell Stanley about Crampelter, If only he had been smarter... This won't had happened... Ford looked at the giant book below him, he dropped to his knees and sobbed lightly.

Stanley didn’t like it, he hated it. He knew Stanford was a crybaby, but man did this kid cry! He sighed softly as he looked away. Well he didn’t like seeing Stanford cry, it felt like a stab to his non-existing heart. Besides he had to get Stanford to like him! He had to! He then got an idea on how to make Ford feel better, something in his gut told him the kid had a big ego when stroked correctly.  
“Well I figured you would be happy to give them a taste of their own medicine especially considering that they did worse towards other kids.” Ford stopped sobbing and looked at Stan with wide brown eyes. His glare was replaced by a look of complete confusion and innocence.

“What?” Ford whisper softly. Stan smirked a little, he knew if he lured the bait, he might just catch something. 

“Oh? You thought you were the only one receiving their torment? Nope, they were hurting others too! And _man_ what they did those other kids makes what I did pale in comparison!” he said. It’s true, all of it was true. It’s the first time, he used the truth to make the other person of their deal feel better. But Ford was special, father told him that was special. He was a very very special human. 

“R-Really?... What.. What did they do? ” Ford asked blinking tears away. He had a feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to liked the answer. 

“You sure you can stomach that kind of stuff, Ford? You looked sick just with the stuff I did?” he asked. Stanford began to tremble. Good..  
"But that's okay now! You stopped them from doing even more damage!" Stanley cheered as he smiled widely.

"Really? B-but they-"

"They desevred it, mean how much longer before they actually kill someone, huh? You stopped them from hurting more poor innocent souls, ya know?" Stanley said with a smile. Stanford look stared at him before he realized what he did was right. He didn't ask revenge towards someone that didn't deserve it. He asked revenge towards _bullies_. People who hurt others regularly. And Stanley was right. How long before those psychopaths become murderers. They were people who enjoyed giving pain towards others. So of course, they were going to keep doing so... And he stopped them...

"Yea, you're right... They did desevre what they got. Right?" Stanford said with questioning tone. Stanley smirked, of course it worked.

"Of course they did! And you stopped them pal!" Stanley said with a bright smile as Stanford turned to him with his own shaky smile.

“There ya go! You look better that way Hero!” he said offering his hand to the six-fingered child on his knees. The child hesitated but grabbed it, Stanley smiled and lifted him while floating upwards. Stanford was lifted on to his feet. 

“Geez, I don’t about hero, I-I didn’t do anything!” he said scratching the back of his head while blushing. Stanley smirked. Oh, a boy who enjoyed flattery, this is just too easy. 

“You summoned me dummy~ You’re the hero, you sent me to give them a justice they deserved a long time ago!” he said happily. Ford had a moment of guilt on his face but then twisted it up with confidence. 

“Yea they deserved it, didn’t they?! T-They hurt so many kids and I-I did the right thing?!” he shouted. 

“Without a doubt Fordsy!” Stanley responded happily. He was happy Stanford could easily be wavered over to his side. 

“Yeah, yeah! They won’t just bother me anymore! But they’ll stop bothering other kids too!” he shouted happily as he jumped in joy. Of course, it was a brutal lesson but they needed to learn that they needed to stop hurting others by letting them get a taste of their own medicine! Stanley did show those jerks! He was lucky to find that book after all. He turned to Stanley with a shocked look on his face.  
“Stanley…. I-I-I’m sorry….I’m so..so sorry about this! I almost- I almost- I tried to get rid of the book!” he shouted, tearing up a bit. Stanley handed him a handkerchief. He took it and blew his nose. 

“It’s okay, I understand. I mean I would have been beyond pissed off if someone had done something unexpected.” Stanley said to him in a understanding tone.

“R-Really,?” he asked, looking upwards to his floating companion. 

“ Really. I mean, we are friends aren’t we?” Stanley asked. Even though he had said it in a non-caring way, Stanley cared very deeply if Stanford considered him his friend because it would benefit him and father but a small part of really did care for the small deformed human. 

“Yea! I-I mean we are?” he said in a timid voice. 

“Sure we are!” Stanley told him happily. Stanford wiped his tears away from his face and smiled. It was the first time anybody regarded him as a friend. So what if it was a demon? If anything it was more exciting having a demon as a friend. He smiled at his friend softly and looked around once more at the starry night and the schooling materials floating around.  
“Where are we? It’s beautiful…” he asked as he looked upwards towards at the galaxies formed in the sky. 

“Oh! Forgot about that! We’re in somewhere very special, one of the most special places in the the world!” Stanley said with an air of mystery. 

“Where?” asked Ford as he looked at Stanley’s different colored eyes. Stanley got closer to him and poked his forehead. 

“We’re in here silly!” Stanley said with a knowing smile. 

“Where? Wait... Are talking about...My mind?” Stanford asked as he rubbed his forehead. He looked towards the beautiful galaxy horizon. Did he really make this? It seemed to be too beautiful to be made by him though... 

“Sort of. This is your mindscape! See, every person has a mindscape, it's sort of a projection of your own mind. Your memories, personality, emotions and all that junk are here. You made this!” Stanley said as he stretched his arms.

“Whoa….” Stanford said as he looked around again. It was weird to think that all this beautiful scenery was made by him and him alone… Stanley then snapped his fingers and a table a could of chairs appeared out no where. Stanford suddenly dropped softly into a chair. Then a two teacups and a teapot appeared out of nowhere. The teapot started pouring clear water-like liquid into the tea cups. Stanley drank his teacup, while Stanford held his, looking at it, skeptical about the contents inside.

“Well go on! It’s quite good!” Stanley said with a smile. Stanford smiled, he could trust Stanley. After all Stanley has been nothing but nice this entire time. He treated him like a person rather than a mystery or freak like others do. He cared about him. That thought made him smile as he drank what was in the teacup. Mmmm! It tasted like orange pop! His favorite type of drink! He smiled widely, about to tell Stanley about it but was interrupted.

“Stanford, we need to talk about something very very important.” Stanley said as he put his own tea cup down. Stanford’s smile withered a bit. Stanley sounded so serious… Were these bad news? What if he no longer wanted him as a friend? What did he messed up THIS time? What if he couldn’t fix it in time! What if-

“Whoa there! Judging by face journey there, you think I’m upset, right? In fact I’m really really excited for you Fordsy!” he said happily as he clapped his pitch black hands softly. 

“Huh? Why?” Ford said confused. Not an upset confusion but rather a type of curiosity.

“Well, told my father about you. Turns out that you’re gonna change the world when you get older!” Stanley said as he sipped more of his drink. 

“What!? M-me? Change the world, what are you talking about?!” Stanford said as he dropped his cup. he gasped and tried to clean but both the cup and liquid were gone, only to be replace with a new cup. The teapot flew over again and pour into the new cup. Stanford sighed softly before he remembered what Stanley just told him. He couldn't believe it! There was no way, that-that-that a six fingered freak like him could change the world!!

“Oh it’s true all right. My father is an all-knowing entity of pure energy!” Stanley said as he looked at the human child. He looked confused and a bit nervous. Oh no, that won’t do at all!

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! You’re a genius kid! For Pete's sake look around ya! This is a biiggg a mindscape!! Only smart geniuses can make such big mindscapes! To be a kid and already have this down is purely amazing my friend!” he said encouragingly, last time he checked Stanford loved flattery. And on que, Stanford began to blush heavily and scratch the back of his head. 

“W-well yea I’m smart…. But me, change the world….all by myself?..” he said uncertain. Bingo.

“Yea that’s the best part! Father and I will be by side, helping you!” he shouted. Stanford looked at him, surprised by what he just heard.

“You’ll help me? Your dad too?” he said astonished. 

“Hey that’s how true genius happens, just a little help from a friend.” 

“Well.. I guess.. Who’s your father? You said that he was an entity of pure energy so is he a God or something?” 

“Nope! He’s like me, a dream demon! He’s really really amazing! He’s like a muse!”

“Oh! When can I meet him?” he asked excitedly as the teapot poured more clear liquid that tasted like orange pop into his teacup. 

“Welll… sucks for you because you won’t get to meet him until you’re an adult.. but you’ll have me around!”

“Really?” 

“Yea! Hey let’s make a deal right now!”

“Errr- What deal?” 

“I’ll be at your side! I’ll help when you need help! I’ll care for you when no one will! I’ll forever be you’re friend. Till the world ends!”

“Really?” Stanford sniffed as his friend stretched his hand to him, already hot flaming blue. 

“Really. I’ll be your best friend forever if you be mine.” Stanley said confidently. He knew at one point, Stanford would be sick of him, he would hate him, he will curse his name like all others have but… He knew he had play his part, until his father finally ‘liberated’ this world for good.

That day the two boys shook hands, not knowing of the cruel laughter of a certain triangle in another dimension.


	4. Dreams and Freaks

He woke up with a heavy headache and a slight smile on his face. He didn’t forget a single thing this time! He remembered everything that had happened after he summoned Stanley. He remembered his beautiful galaxy-like mindscape and making his first and only friend, Stanley. He remembered their conversation, how he was going to change the world when he grew up. A freak like him was going to be a somebody someday! He couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought.

He looked at the ground, and was confused as to why he didn’t see a broken sharper on the ground. He clearly remembered breaking the sharper in order to use the blade to cut his finger to drip the blood on the page. In matter of fact where was the book? He looked around for a few minute only to notice it on the bookshelf. He sighed out of relief before making another confused noise and tilted his head a little. How did it get there?

He turned his head to see the door opened slightly. He locked that door. He locked the door in order to make sure his overbearing mother didn't see him on the ground, bleeding with a blade in his hand. He then quickly realized that he was tucked neatly in his bed. Did his mother tucked him in? No... She would have woken him up the moment she saw him on the ground and would have demanded answers as to why he was in the ground with a blade and bleeding. His father? No... His father was certainly not the type to tuck his child in bed... But how was he tucked in? How?

He quickly began brainstorm, but none of the conclusions he had thought were reasonable. Well all expect the one where it could have been a dr- Oh...T-that must've been it, fight? That it was all a dream? That none of what happened was- That it wasn't... It wasn't..It's wasn't real...

It was all a dream…Well that made sense... Why would think that he was chosen for something as special as changing the world? Why would he think that all these strange fantastic events were real? Why would think that someone as amazing as Stanley was real? He laughed somberly. Yea right... Even if Stanley _was_ real, he wouldn't be care about a nobody like him. He gasped softy as he felt small prick of hot tears fill his eyes, he rubbed his eyes with his hands before the tears could flood out. But before he could., he noticed something written in his hand. He turned his hand to see someone had written in it.

_‘Hey Fordsy!  
I know what you must be thinking and no. It wasn’t a dream! I decided to clean up after you (ask how later) real quick, geez you’re a heavy sleeper (and heavy in weight!)! Look into your other hand brainic!’_

__

Stanford blinked the small tears away in shock. Then he slowly opened his other hand to see a turkey drawn around his hand.

__

_‘Look! It’s a turkey!’_

He felt numb for a minute before he started laughing and crying out of joy.

**It was real**

……..

After two hours of hearing Ms. Fillers apologize and begging her not to tell the other mothers in the upcoming mother's meeting for the fourth time this week, and hearing that bitch of Helen Dickson shouting that the police will find out it **WAS** Stanford who terrorized those 'poor' bullies, Maude Angela Pines got a massive headache. Ugh, this whole situation was draining her. Honestly, it's been two weeks since the 'incident', one would have figured they would just put the whole thing behind them. True, it was a heartless thing to say considering that those children _did_ get traumatized for life. But those little snot-nosed brats had it coming for a long time! She wasn't sorry for them in the least bit. Those ruthless little brats always picked on her poor little Stanfy!

But what worried her was _who_ did that to them. She knew in no way did her precious little angel did something so… well.. so horrid. Her Stanford was a perfect little boy. She knew her baby would never do that, but she worried herself on what Crampelter said. The culprit was someone who looked like her Stanford but wasn’t Stanford.... She had someone in mind but that was impossible... Could it?  
C-could it have been him? Her stolen little angel? She felt like choking up as she felt her eyes get watery. She remembered the night he was stolen. Unlike most nights in the peaceful beach town, it was cold and dark. She could have sworn she felt a dark presence that night... But she was tired to keep an eye out, and now look at what happened.. She took a deep breath. She quickly recited a line she heard so much from her therapist over the years; _'Blaming herself wasn't going to bring her child back. She should focus on the now and live for her remaining son and husband..'  
But could it be him? Could it be? After so long, was he here? Everything made sense, the five fingers, the uncanny resemblance to mistake him to Stanford… If so, then why would he do something like that? Why now after so long? Could it be that his kidnapper was a sadistic fuck and decided to turn her precious angel into a sick prankster? Could it be that his kidnapper just brought him back to just fuck with her?! She clutched her hand hard at the thought._

__

She needed to report this! She needed to tell the police that it was her forgotten child who could have done this! But then she thought about the many consequences to this action. Her child would be taken into an asylum, possibly for the rest for his life. Stanford would be angry at her for keeping his brother a secret and never talk to her again. She sighed. Maybe she was thinking about this too much.. Why would that asshole who had taken her beloved second baby away from her come back here? There was a high chance he could get caught. Why risk it? It.. just doesn’t make sense..

She turned her head to the sound of footsteps. Stanford must have come home from school. She let go of these dangerous and intriguing thoughts consuming her head and smiled brightly at her son.

“Stanford! You’re home! Want anything to eat, sweetie? Or do you wanna come with me to visit Armando?” she asked. He turn to her surprised.

“Uhh… Sorry Ma… I’ve been uhhh.. real tired! Yea, I need a nap!” he said as he yawned.

“Stanfy, you’ve been real tired lately! Coming home from school and sleeping nearly everyday! Is something wrong? Do you need to go to the doctor?” she asked. Yes, that had been true. He’s been sleeping a lot more lately. She had read nearly all the parenting books, and there was no section on this. And this happened around the time of the 'incident'....What if… What if blames himself for what had happened and is trying to hide himself from the world!?!

“No ma, I just well.. I’ve been tired because I’ve been studying late at night..” he said guilty as he looked at his sneakers. Of course. It made sense. Her baby loved studying. He’s been the top student for every class he’s attended, they had his trophies all lined up on a cabinet in the living room as proof. Filbrick would push her baby to study more, but she prefer it if her baby was...well.. less studious and more like an actual child. Not that she was saying that her baby was imperfect, oh no! He was perfect just the way he was, but sometimes she wishes that he would leave those books for a little while and enjoy his childhood. He can continue studying when he is a full grown man. And lord know he will.

“Okay, but you know the rules Stanford. No more staying up late!” she said as Stanford grew a large smile.

“Don’t worry ma! I’ll stop!!” he shouted happily as he ran up the stairs. She smiled a bit before she frowned a bit and furrowed her eyebrows. He must have been real tired to be that happy to go to bed. She smiled a bit. Her Stanfy was becoming more and more happier as of late. Could it be that he made a friend? She giggled. Well she hoped it was a cute girl who he could marry later on.

She sighed lightly as she heard the upper bedroom door close. She grabbed her bag and got ready to visit her old time friend before she noticed that Stanford had dropped his gloves. Honestly, that boy should be more careful about these. She walked up the stairs with the gloves in hand. She felt a dark chill as she put her hand on the doorknob. She gasped as she quickly opened the door as wide as she could. But all she saw was Stanford sleeping in his bed, his head on top of a black book. She sighed in relief. She got all riled up about nothing..

She smiled as she went towards him slowly. She kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead. As she began to stand up, she saw something that caught her eye. It was a crayon-drawn picture of Stanford. And next to Stanford was a boy who looked the same but at the same time looked like a demonic entity. She stared at the picture and felt a little sick to her stomach. What was this?

……..

“So let me get this straight… You think that this picture represents Ford’s want for a twin or something related to his lost twin. “ Armando said as he looked at a picture that has what he could tell was his friend’s son and some sort of demon kid that looks like him. He lifted an eyebrow at his friend, as she paced around. He would call her flat out crazy but he knew the severe consequences that came with option. Yea, he didn't want a broken nose thank you very much. But to be honest, when he stared at the picture, he couldn’t tell that something like this came from a kid like Stanford. It was cute, yea, but it also scared him a little bit.

“Well that’s not all, he’s also been sleeping a lot lately! Oh! W-What if he’s-”

“Listen Maude, I ain’t no child expert but even a idiot like me knows that maybe Stanford probably made himself an imaginary friend or something like that to make himself feel less lonely.”  
“Imaginary friend?” she asked confused.

“Yea, like you know, a friend that’s not real. Which makes sense in Stanford’s case. Nerdy weird little kid with no one to play with? I’m kinda surprised that Stanford didn’t make one earlier.” he said as he continued read his superman comic.

“B-but if that’s so, then… why did does his.. friend look like… well..this?” she said, holding the picture and pointing at the monster-like boy.  
“Well simple! Stanford’s a supernatural loving kid. He’s creative. He bound to apply some kind of weird traits to his best friend. I'm kinda surprised that his friend doesn't have tentacles or a bug face.” he said as he looked at his friend. Maude still looked confused and worried.  
“Look Maude, this is no big deal. Heck, if anything this is gonna be a good thing for that kid. He has someone who isn't an adult and cares for him.”

“Well ummm…. I don’t know. Maybe I should talk to him about it..” she said holding her chin in a thoughtful manner.

“Maude, c’mon. You know how kids are every time a parent tries to talk to them. You talk to the kid and he’ll shy away from the idea and will probably ended up abandoning it. So just let the kid have fun for now. He’ll get over it once he finds a friend or something, sweetheart.”

“Oh.. okay then. Oh! Please don’t tell Filbrick this. He’ll want to get Stanford treated or something like that. And I know the terrible stuff they do to sick people! I can’t let my poor baby go though such treatment.”

“Yea, don’t worry Maude, I ain’t a snitch, babe." He said as looked at her with sincere eyes, but she still had a troubled look on her face. He put on his 'smolder' and winked.  
"Soooo when ya gonna dump that Lame-o and run away with me?” he said smirking brightly at the annoyed look on her face. “Don’t worry sweet heart, Stanford can come too. We'll say that Daddy had an accident and I'm replacing him.” This is met with a punch on the face.

Honestly, Armando was the worst flirt, but he was a dear friend of hers.

“I’ll take your advice on it. Let him have fun with this for now.” she said over his moans of pain as she exited out the door.

…..

“Hey wait up!” Stanford shouted at his friend who was floating far away from him.

“Well you gotta keep up Sixer!” Stanley shouted at the human happily. He was flying high, both hands stretched as far as his sides go.

“I can keep up!” he shouted as he ran faster. Stanley floated towards the boarded up cave

“And I win!” Stanley said as he patted the rock, however, considering that he was in mindscape mode, his hand went though the solid rock. He frowned a bit but smiled when saw Ford caught up to him. Stanford was breathing heavily, clutching his knees and sweating profusely.  
“How ya like those lemons, Sixer?” he said proudly.

“It’s...haahh.. not fair! Flying is cheating!” he shouted as he playfully glared at his friend. It’s been two months since they met, and so far it's been the greatest two months of his entire life! They saw each other nearly everyday, played all types of games that he wanted, and talked about the amazing things Stanley's seen beyond his dimesion! It was awesome! Stanley was an amazing friend! He loved weird things like him ( Stanley _loved _the shrunken head from the pawnshop), he taught him a few magic spells (which actually _WORKED _!!!!!), and he knew how to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons and he was crazy good at it!! (He had dumped Lenrold as his gaming buddy after his first game with Stanley).____

_____ _

He wanted to show everyone that he such an amazing friend! But he.. he couldn't. Stanley said he only visible to him because he only wanted him to see him. 'It would be more of a hassle if people knew about him.' Stanley said when explaining how the mindscape and the dreamscape worked. Well... he wanted to show everyone how cool Stanley was, but he had to respect Stanley's wishes. He didn't want to lose the only friend he had. 

“Yea yea, but you forget, I’m a demon! I don’t care about silly things like rules!” he shouted as Stanford giggled. He smiled, he often enjoy these meaningless completions. They were kinda fun. At least he kinda knew why humans did them a lot. He turned his head to notice that the rock was actually a boarded up cave. Curious, he looked at a small peek though the boarding.  
“Sooo… Why is this place boarded up?” he said as he peered inside.

“Uhh.. I don’t know… maybe cause it’s dangerous or something?…”

“Neato! Let’s break in!” he said as he easily phased though the wall. Stanford tried pulling a nailed board, but ended up failing as he fell on his butt with hands hurting.  
“Hey there! Need help miss?” Stanley said as he phase his head through the wall to smirk at Ford.

“Shut up.” he said as he playfully glared at Stanley. Stanley chuckled as he stretched his hands towards him. Stanford smiled as he pulled the hand and got up. Stanley's father and friends can't be on this side of the dimension he live in, but for some weird reason Stanley could! Stanley could even interact with physical stuff! Stanley says he doesn't know why. But it matters very little for him. After all, he has his friend by his side, that's all that mattered to him right now.

“Here let me, after all you got the brains and I got the… hmm... what is that you humans call it? Ah yes! The punching!” he said as he punched the boards, making them scattered in pieces.  
“Neat! Splinters!” he said he looked at his hard covered in wooden shards.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Stanford asked kinda worried.

“Duh, Pointdexter! But it’s okay, I like pain! Back in my own dimension, I barely ever get hurt, so this is like a new experience for me!” He said happily as the wooden shards in hands fell into the ground. Stanford just smile at his friend, well he was lucky that nobody wanted to hurt him. Unlike himself.  
“Hey poindexter! Let’s go check inside! Maybe we’ll find a dead body! Or maybe some gold!”

“Ew! I don’t wanna find a dead body! What’s wrong with you?” Stanford said in joking manner as he pushed Stanley only to phase through him and fall again. Stanley just laughed and pull him up again.

“ HAHAHAHAHA!! What about gold? You humans love gold! I like it too!” Stanley asked as Stanford brushed off the sand in his pants.

“Sure! Let’s go!” Stanford shouted as he enter the cave, Stanley floating next to him.

“Whoa, whoa! Hold on there nerd!” Stanley said floating in front of him. Ford quickly stopped, looking up where Stanley was floating.

“What’s the matter?” Stanford asked his friend worryingly. Did he do something wrong? He silently begged that he didn't. He didn't want to upset Stanley in any way. 

“C’mon, I know you have a marker! Write our names so they know who owns the place!” Stanley explained as he pointed towards a blank cave wall next to them. Stanford happily got out his marker began writing ‘Stanford Pines and Stanley Cipher’.  
“There! Now that’s perfect! Let’s go!” he shouted as he floated forwards.

“Hey!” Stanford shouted as he ran into the cave with his flashlight on.

“Come on pointdexter!” Stanley shouted as he waited on the human boy. Stanford managed to reach him, only to have his flashlight stop working.

“Aw great! The dumb batteries are dead! How am I gonna see now!?” he shouted banging it on the wall.

“With your eyes?”

“Stanley…” he said turning to his friend, annoyed. Stanley was a great person, but he had this odd tendency to be _too_ funny. 

“Come on pointdexter! Have a sense of humor! Anyway here, I got this!” Stanley said as his hand was engulfed in bright blue flames. The cave immediately brighten up with bright blue light.

“Thanks Lee!” he said turning to his friend smiling.

“ No problem nerd. Now come on, those dead bodies and gold are waiting!!” he said as he floated forwards with Stanford walking next to him. They continued to keep walking until they saw a broken down boat sitting in small pool of water. Stanford looked amazed by it while Stanley looked disappointed by it.

“Whoa this is a really big boat…” Stanford said as he got near it.

“Huh, maybe the dead bodies and gold are inside it?” he asked himself. Stanford looked Stanley as he smiled widely.  
“What?” Stanley asked confused..

“Uhh… can you help me get it out?” he asked. Stanley lifted an eyebrow, he didn’t realized that Stanford liked this sort of thing. Stanford was a quiet little nerd who seem content just reading his nerd books. How could someone like him be interested in this piece of junk? 

“Sure but why?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

“Well.. I was thinking… What if we fix it and, I don’t know, go around the world on it?” Stanford said happily as Stanley looked surprised.

“Uh, why would you want to something as silly as that?” he questioned as Stanford’s expression changed into one of sadness. Great, he's made the kid sad!

“Well..I..” he started to explain but was stopped by Stanley’s hand.

“Sorry, I phrased that wrong, what I meant to say is why do you want to travel the world?” he asked. Stanford’s face changed from sadness to fondness.

“Well.. won’t it be nice to go places and see new stuff? Go out and find new things undiscovered by all? Like treasure or- or some new species and stuff like that!” he said as he smiled nervously.  
“And the best part is that we’ll be together!”

“Well that would be nice, but you’re already gonna play an important part in changing this world. We’ll work together with father and make this world a better world.” he said as Stanford began to look away guilty.

“Well yea but won’t it be nice to travel after we change the world?” Stanford asked. Stanley wanted to tell him ‘no, that’s stupid!’ or ‘you’ll really hate me in the future’ but he couldn’t.

‘Dammit! I’m attached to this fleshbag!’ He thought. It was true, he liked Stanford. Stanford was fun unlike the other flesh bags he met. Stanford liked talking to him about weird stuff and monsters unlike the other humans who only ever want to talk to Stanley about their desires. All Stanford had done is praise him, treat him like his the best thing that had ever existed. But Stanley knew those words would soon become ‘I regret ever summoning you!’ or ‘How could I have been so foolish enough to call you a friend!’ like everyone else's. Soon but not soon enough. After all Stanford was still a human being. He looked at Stanford whose face was sad enough already because he didn't get a response.  
_‘Well what the heck? I’m already lying to the kid!’_

“Okay, let’s do that!” he shouted with a smile as Stanford’s face lighten up.

“Really?!” he shouted.

“Yea, after you change the world, I’ll go on the world trip with you! Besides I’m kinda curious about this world! I mean how many natural oddities could there be? ” he said as Stanford hugged him. This wasn’t the first time Stanford hugged him but this is first time he felt such strong emotion in the hug. He knew that moment, the future was gonna hurt him more than he first thought it would.

“Come on sixer! The boat won’t shove itself out!” he shouted, desperate to end the hug.Desperate to stop this strange hurting feeling in his chest. Desperate to forget the good times together.

“Right! Come on!” Stanford said happily as he began to push it, but due to his small frame, didn't even make it budge. Stanley chuckled as he pushed the broken down boat with ease. Using Stanley’s strength, the boat was pushed outside in six minutes flat. Stanford smiled widely at the boat as Stanley gave it light frown.  
_‘Great, this stupid thing will probably distract Stanford even more from father's goal!’_ He thought as he changed his frown into a smile as Stanford turned around to smile at him.

“Now we need to name it!” Stanford said excitedly as turned around to see the piece of garbage.

“Sure, what about the SS. Total Shipwreck?” Stanley said as he crossed his arms as he huffed.

“Stanley!”

“What?! It is a total shipwreck! Look at it, it’s not even half finished!” Stanley said as he waving his arms towards it.

“That’s why we’re gonna fix it!” Stanford countered. Stanley pouted as he glared at the boat. Great, just great! This will make the friendship snap even harder.

“What about the Stan-O-War?” Stanford asked as he looked at Stanley who blinked slowly.

“Stan-O-War? Cause both our names start with Stan?” he asked as the human boy nodded rapidly.  
“Heh, I like it, kid!” he lied. Well it was a nice name but in no way was he serious about sailing in this piece of junk.

“Really?” Stanford asked as his friend nodded. He looked around and saw somebody had left some black paint and brushes around. He grabbed it and opened the can. He then painted ‘Stan-O-War’ on the side.  
“Then I declare this, the Stan-O-War!” he shouted as he held his brush up. Stanley clapped loudly and hooted in approval.

They both looked up as they heard noises of bikes coming closing. They saw Crampetler and his gang. They looked unafraid but Stanley saw under that, they were very afraid of the small human. And they should be, anything done against Stanford and they were going to be sent to the deepest level of hell. Not that hell existed but he would send them somewhere more worse than ‘hell’.

“Ha! Look at this loser! Playing all by himself!” Crampetler said in a half scared voice.  
“Listen you dork. We all know that it was you who did the freaky shit! So why don’t you just give yourself up already!” he shouted as Stanford winced. Stanford then noticed that a hand was placed on his. He looked at Stanley who wore a happy smile on his face. He smiled and faced Crampelter with brave face.

“It’s wasn’t me! Even your dad said so! But hey maybe you deserve it for being jerks to the whole school!” he shouted as the gang winced in surprise.

“Oh yeah! We’ll show you you little punk!” Crampetler shouted as he jumped off his bike and ran towards the eight year old. But Stanford stood unafraid, because he felt a hand on his shoulder. So long as he felt that, he felt like someone will always protect him no matter what.

….

Both boys ran to Stanford’s home laughing.  
“Man I can’t believe that I, for once, saw Crampetler actually afraid of something!” Stanford said as his laughter was dying out.

“Yea, can you believe what he said after he saw me? ‘AHHH! ANOTHER FREAK!’ Hahahaha! Ahh~ man idiotic mortals are soo funny!” he said as he floated upwards with his arms under his head. He cracked an eye to see Stanford with a sad face. Great! Now what did he do?! Why do human friendships have to be so complicated?  
“Hey what’s the matter, hotshot?” he asked carefully.

“Well.. it’s just that Crampetler’s right… I’m a freak.” Stanford said as he looked down at his six fingers. Stanley looked at them too. Were those hands really a big deal to him? Sure, they were cool but he’s seen cooler.

“Well so what you’re a freak?” he asked as Stanford turned his head to his friend who was smiling brightly.  
“The people have most fun, are freaks! I mean look at me, I’m the best freak in this world and spend everyday of my life having fun!”

“Really?” Stanford asked, lifting an eyebrow at his friend.

“Yep, cause I have a best friend named Stanford who’s worried about his awesome hands because human garbage told him they made him into a freak. And he's right. It makes you into a freak but the best kind of freak. The awesome kind! “ he said as Stanford smiled.

“Yea, well I have a best friend who is the greatest freak in the whole world. He’s awesome, weird and cares a lot about me!” He said as he smiled too. Stanley was right, he was freak but one that had fun every day! Stanley laughed with his hands on his belly.

“Oh man, Sixer! You’re a riot! Anyway, I have to leave, but see ya later!” he said as he began to disappear.

“Bye Lee! See ya tomorrow!” he shouted as he waved him goodbye and opened the door to his home.

……

Bill noticed his son acting stranger. His son was always looked upwards at the multi colored sky with a thoughtful look on his eyes now. He always sighs of boredom, something he did before but now does hundred times more. He always looks thoughtful even when they find the themselves an intruder to torture.  
“Hey kiddo, I’ve been noticing lately that you seem thoughtful all of the sudden. What’s the matter? “ he asked at his eight year old half demon son. Stanley looked upwards towards him with bored eyes.

“Well, it’s just that… Are you sure Stanford’s the guy?” he said as he looked at his father with confusion.

“Sure he is! Why? Doubting your old man?”

“No… It’s just that I been around the guy for quite a while… He doesn’t seem to be the type who’ll doom the human race…”

“Heh, don’t worry about it champ! He’s just a kid now, but he’ll change when he grows up! Besides he might not seem the type, but he does possess the desire to be seen as more than a six fingered kid from New Jersey.”

“What’s gonna happened to him when everything done?”

“Huh? Why dose that- Wait…..You’re starting to care for him, aren’t you?”

“W-what?! No! That’s not true father! He’s nothing but a fleshbag! How could I possibly care for someone like that! I only care about you and the others! I shouldn’t care for a dumb human who’s too dumb to realize that he’ll doom the human race and his own dimension!” he shouted in defense. He wanted it to be true dammit! He wanted to be a despicable being that humans curse at, and when he said humans he meant all humans! But the thought that Stanford could hate him made him feel like he’s going to puke all his innards out. He looked at father, who had a thoughtful look on his face, before looking down. No doubt, wondering what he did for deserving such a idiot son.

“You know… There’s a way sixer could become one of us!” his father said as he snapped his head towards him.

“What…?”

“Listen kiddo, you can’t hide anything from your old man! I know for a fact you care about the human. And it’s okay! He’s a weird little loner and you’re a weird little loner so you guys have a connection! So what about when everything’s set and done, how about I turn sixer into one of us?”

“Really?” Stan asked with wide eyes. He never expected his father to approve of said friendship.

“Really kiddo! How about we make a deal? If you continue to care for sixer until the very end then he’ll be one of us!” he said as he stretched his blue flaming hand to his son. Stanley stretched his own hand covered in blue flames.

“Wait, shouldn’t it be Stanford’s decision too?” he said before he shook his father’s hand.

“After that’s about to go down? I don’t think he’ll even have the heart to forgive you, let alone become one of us!” Bill said as he watched Stanley winced. “But when he’s one of us, he’ll have no choice but to forgive later on in life!” he said joyfully, hoping that his son sealed the deal before he realized all the major details.

“You know what, yea you’re right! If sixer becomes one of us, he’ll have no choice but to stay with me and eventually forgive me!” He said he grabbed his father’s hand, shaking it.

“Great kiddo! Oh it seems like someone is calling you! Well come on kid, don’t wanna keep them waiting!” he said as he patted his son’s back. So far things were going great!

“Okay father! See ya!” he said as he disappeared completely. Bill sighed as he saw his little rugrat disappear and turned to see Pyronica and Keyhole.

“Well this just got a lot interesting!” Pyronica said as she floating next to bill.

“Well, when are you telling the kid?” Keyhole said.

“Not soon but soon enough. All we need to do is be patient and things will unravel by themselves.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with the ever so cute kiddie Stans!


	5. Science fairs and Fake meatbags

It was a silent night. Most buildings were dark at this hour however the Pines Pawnshop had one lit room. 

Inside the lit room, there was a lanky teenager with six fingers working on something as he chewed his pen. He glared at the strange project, chewing the pen even harder.

Unbeknown to him, something floated near him. Something filled with darkness and secrets. It was looking at the teenager with curious and amused eyes. 

The teenager scratched his hair as he moved the project around so he could have a better look at it. The creature of darkness floated until he was right behind the teenager.....

“Heya sixer!!” Stanley shouted as Stanford bit the pen really hard in surprise, so hard that the ink spilled into his mouth. He spat out the black ink as he turned to see Stanley floating upwards, clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly. 

Ten years had past, and they were no longer the small eight years old they once were. Stanley and Stanford had changed since their childhood but still remained the best of friends.

Both were teenagers, but very different from each other. Stanley wore the same fancy black yellow vest, the same black bowtie, and the same top hat. But now wore black slacks, wore a long sleeved black shirt, golden triangle cuffs, a fancy golden watch attached by a chain on his right side, and fancier dress shoes. He even slicked his hair back. He was the true definition of fancy.

All while Stanford looked plain and common, he wore a yellow mustard shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans and a belt. Stanley has been trying to get him to at least dress a bit more fancier but he just like this kind of style. Besides he thinks it would be weird to have a sense of fashion similar to Stanley. He couldn't imagine going everyday wearing clothing that made people think that he’s rich.

“Plaa! Plaa! Stanley! Don't scare me like that you knucklehead!” Stanford shouted softly at his best friend who was still laughing up a storm. He didn’t want to wake his parents up again and explain why he was talking to himself in the late night hours again. Last time, he used the excuse that he was talking to himself because he was reviewing the facts out loud. That earned him a lecture from his father about staying up late and wasting energy and his worried mother tying him with a sweater on the bed and forcing him sleep instead of continuing working.

“Sorry sixer! But you know me! Anything to get you over that disgusting habit of chewing pens!” he said crossing his arms as Stanford glared at him as he wiped the ink from his mouth in his shirt. Okay, he may also had a sense of 'I told you so' in seeing Ford’s mouth covered in ink after he told him that his mouth was going to be covered with ink everyday if he didn't got rid of the habit. So a guy likes be right, what’s so bad about that?

“Yea, this coming from the guy who actually enjoys things like raw brains, bloody guts, and toffee peanuts!” he countered as he wiped his hands clean. Ugh, he hated when this happened, it always left a mark.. His mother won’t stop complaining about the ink in shirts either. He father wouldn’t either but more on the lines of buying shirts than his concern for his son’s health.

“What!? Toffee peanuts are practically the one of the few man-made things I like! Besides don't you like those horrid things called jelly beans? Those are practically the same as toffee peanuts!” 

“First of all, jelly beans have different flavors and second eww no, just no. Jelly beans are less messy than peanuts covered in sticky granny candy.” 

“Pfft- yea right! Toffee peanuts are the best and nothing convince me otherwise! Not even you, Sixer! Well anyway, now that our weekly jelly bean vs toffee peanuts discussion is over, whatcha doing sixer?” he asked he looked at the strange machine. He knew that this was the nerd’s science fair project for tomorrow. He knew what it was.. He knew what it was for… He knew how this piece of junk will affect their future... He knew… But he had to play his part, father told him specifically what to do. He was ready, or at least that's what he told himself. 

Stanford blinked before a large smile appeared on his face. He quickly moved it towards Stanley, who smiled politely at it. God, look at the kid, he’s basically fill to the brim with pure joy. Has it really been ten years? It felt more like ten days. Their time together as teenagers has gone far too quickly for his liking. It wasn't fair how time was flying this fast. 

“Well this, my friend, is my science fair project!”

“Let me guess; Glass Shard Beach High School’s 1st prize winner of tomorrow’s nerd fest!” he said smug as Stanford to playfully glared at him. He wasn't ready to leave this. He wasn't ready to leave to this strange sense of normality that he grew to love. To leave the only friend that really mattered. Sure he has other friends in the Nightmare Realm but Stanford… Stanford was more special and better than any of them could ever hope to be. Stanford was the one who got him better than anyone.

“Science Fair, Stanley, and most likely. I mean I won every year I entered, didn’t I? He said with a tone of playfulness and smugness as he rolled his eyes. That was very true, the proof was down in the living room on two shelves where his mother and father would show off his trophies and awards to other envious relatives or friends. They would smile politely and congratulate him but he knew that they were thinking _‘why was this six-fingered freak better than our own children?’_

“Well duh, Sixer! Well, why didn't you told me about it? Coulda helped you a bit.” he said smiling at the thing. No he couldn’t, but Stanford didn’t know that. He wanted to make his friend feel like could’ve helped him at all costs.

“I know Stan, but you know me! I wanna test my own skills! Besides I think it’s kinda cheating to receive help from inter-dimensional dream demon.” he said as he check his board again, making sure his information is taped in properly, and his charts are correct. Everything had to be perfect! People do tend avoid him in school (who wouldn't want to avoid the creepy smart kid with six fingers who still had an ‘imaginary friend’?), but at least in the science fair they acknowledge that Stanford Pines was somewhat of a winner in life.

“Well yeah, but you know sometimes true genius comes from a little help from a friend! And besides it's only cheating if they caught you!” he said, he always said this. He always needed to remind Stanford not to be afraid of asking help. After all Stanford will have to depend on father later on in life and he can't have been all shy and righteous about asking for help.

“Well yea, oh! Speaking of which, how's your father?” he asked as he closed his board and set it down. He doesn't know much about Mr. Cipher or even his name, he does know that Stan’s dad means a lot to Stan. He could tell by the way Stan talks about him with pride and happiness. Sometimes the way he talks about his dad, makes him jealous. He wished he had a father like Mr. Cipher. One who was supportive and cared about his son. All Stanford’s father cared about was making sure his son is a winner in life. Making sure he becomes some kind of millionaire genius. His father knew that if geniuses use their brain right, then they become rich.  
Mr. Cipher didn’t appear to care much about his son’s successes. He often wondered what he would be like. Stanley has described him as all knowing, powerful muse. But that's it, not much was said about his personality. Oh well, guess he’ll have wait for now.  
Besides he's gonna work the guy sooner or later he has to meet the guy. He has high hopes he would be something like Stanley, very nice but smart as well.

“Father’s doing okay! He’s currently taking care of some vermin!” he said cheerfully as he smiled widely. And by ‘vermin’ he means those idiotic refugees who keep hiding in Father’s dimension. When father took over the Nightmare Realm as his own, many of the inhabitants left for other dimensions. But some stayed, either because they couldn't leave that dimension or because they were too scared to leave. Those poor fools.

“Vermin?” Stanford asked confused. 

“Yup, just some wild beasts that think that they can keep barging in Father’s home.” he said. He could already see the nerd thinking of some ugly beasts with sharp teeth and vicious claws instead of poor innocent creatures who hide out in caves and starve. Honestly, he has so much to teach Stanford later on in life.

“Wow, it seems rough living in such dimension… I don't know how you and your dad could live in such a place.” he said sympathetically as he looked at him with pity. Oh, this poor innocent nerd! Stanley would have laughed at naivety of his friend but he had enough willpower to look somewhat sad.

“Yup, it’s kinda harsh, but it isn't too bad. Besides we are strong enough to deal with vermin.” he said as Stanford smiled encouragingly at him. Ah, if only the poor guy knew.. Stan turned around to see the clock indicated that it’s 1 am. Sixer needed to go to sleep if he was going win tomorrow’s science fair.  
“Come on sixer! Go to sleep already! You can’t win tomorrow if you're falling asleep while presenting it.” he said as Stanford looked over the machine again. 

Stanford looked at the time and turned back to his project. Everything seemed in order and Stan was correct about getting sleep. He didn't want to fall asleep on his feet and let some baking soda volcano take the main prize! That would be the biggest humiliation of his lifetime. He yawned and headed towards his bed.

“Well, everything seems to be in order…. Eh why not?” he said as he went to bed and covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. He soon found himself in his own mindscape, a beautiful galaxy paradise. He always stared in awe of the beautiful view, no matter how many times he comes here. It still amazed him that he was responsible for such a beautiful sight of stars and vivid colors. He looked around the many items surrounding it. Books, math instruments, pencils and pens, and all other school supplies. 

“Hey Sixer, over here!” shouted Stanley behind him. He turned around to see a round clothed table with teacups and bowls containing jelly beans, toffee peanuts, and bacon (another of Stan’s favorite earth foods). He hopped book to book to reach the table. He sat down on the chair and grabbed his teacup to have the teapot pour a clear liquid in it. He smiled at Stanley who smiled back nervously. Stanford’s smile withered a bit, something was wrong, Stan never looked nervous, well except when he had visited the human world at first. Stanley smiled but quickly dissolved into a look of worry. 

Stanford didn’t do anything, Stanley was always confident and never showed this kind of behavior before. Stanford just looks around as he drinks his orange soda flavored drink. He feels guilty, he should go on and ask his usually cheerful friend what’s wrong. They've been friends since childhood for goodness sake! About when he’s about to ask him, Stanley beat him to it.

“Uhhh.. Stanford.. I got some pretty big news to tell ya…” he said as he looked at Stanford with his worried filled eyes. Stanford’s eyebrows lifted upwards. Stanley nearly never called him Stanford, he always prefer a stupid nickname like Sixer, nerd or pointdexter, but never Stanford. This had to be serious…. Stanley had looked at him with worry before but now? It felt like something bad is going to happen. 

“I’m… I’m leaving…” he said in a painful voice. Stanford’s face turned into pure shock and the teacup fell from his hand and broke into pieces on the table only for the pieces to disappear seconds later. Stanford stood frozen for a while, unable to comprehend what Stan just said. 

“....What?” Stanford whispered in a shocked small voice. Stanley sighed as he looked at his friend in the eye. He could see Stanford already denying what he just said.

“I said I’m leaving Stanford….” he said as tears began to flood his friend’s eyes. Dammit! He knew that this was going hurt, but he wasn't expecting the hurt to be as harsh as this. He feels like punching himself later for making Ford even shed a tear. Ford’s gaze went downwards as the tears fell from his eyes.  
“Listen Ford… It’s..well… it’s complicated…” he said as he floated towards the crying human. He patted his back and hugged him. Ford hugged back as hard he could. 

“Are you leaving now?” he whispered in a small voice as he left tears on Stan’s vest. It didn't seem real, none of it. He had many questions. . Why was he leaving, when? Did he have to leave? Why now? Was it because he finally got tired of Ford? Is it because he needed someone better than Ford? He could change! He could change anything in order for his friend not to leave him! If he needed to become tougher and manlier, he would! If he need to become some sort alien beast monster than he would! Or maybe it's because they found someone more smarter and definitely more stronger than Ford. Maybe they was the one to change the world with Stan! He couldn't help but feel angry and sad about it. A person like that would be a way better friend than Stanford could ever hope to be… But… But...

“Hey, stop that. I can see the wheels of your mind rolling in circles, nerd. And no not right now. But at Thursday night I have to go..” he said as his friend pulled away enough to see his face. Stanford's face was pink and teary eyed. Stanley looked at him with a shaky smile. 

“Why are you leaving Stan? Is is it because you.. uhh.. you…”

“Stanford if you think I’m leaving because of you, I will punch you in the face.” he said jokingly. Stanford cracked a small smile.  
“I’m leaving some issues occurred and, Father and I have to go and solve them.” he lied. Despite being a natural liar, he always found himself hating when he had to lie to Stanford. This time being no different. But he needed to. He had to lie, it was the only way Stanford would let him go. 

Even if a small part of him wanted to blurt out the truth.  
Even if a small part of him wanted to insist to stay with him no matter what.

“Oh…” Stanford said as he looked down with sad eyes. He feels guilty for thinking that Stan would leave because of him. Stanley had always been there for him but here he was, thinking that Stanley was leaving because of him. But still, it hurt knowing his only friend is going to leave him. Even if he saw going to go do something good with his father. 

“Hey, it's not forever Sixer.” he said reassuring his human friend.  
“Remember? You gotta help father and me change your world!” he says with a smile. 

“It’s ‘father and I’. Grammar you knucklehead!” he said with a smile. 

“I’ll show you grammar!” Stanley shouted with a laugh as he gave the other an affectionate noogie as they laughed for a while. When they finished looked at each to other and hugged. Stanford sighed, losing Stanley was gonna hurt a lot but he knew he’ll come back. Stan would never truly leave him.

“So we have until Thursday huh?” Stanford asked as Stan nodded softly.  
“Stan…. Uhh I was wondering…” he asked as he looked at him, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yea sixer?” Stanley asked as he smiled at him brightly.

“Well I was wondering if maybe.. You’ll like to...you know… come to the science fair tomorrow?” he asked as he remembered what happened last time he went to one of his science fairs…. Let’s say Stanley got bored. Nothing good ever comes from Stanley gets bored. 

“UGHH...Remember what happened last tim-”

“I know I know but, I figure since we aren't going to see each other in a long while….” he said as he saw Stanley’s face filled with something akin to guilt but not guilt itself…

“Sure why not? I mean this is going to be the last science fair I get the oh so _‘honor’_ of going.” he said with a smirk as Stanford smiled.

“That’s great! Awesome! I can't wait for it!” he exclaimed excitingly as Stanley chuckled.

“Yea, yea you nerd. Come on, Let’s play interdimensional chess while we’re here!” Stanley said as he snapped his fingers and the refreshments disappeared to make way for a blue chess board with pieces floating around. Stanford smirked as he moved his pawn. They played all night, each of them smiling brightly at the other without knowing what would happen in a few days would kick off a certain chain of events.

….

Stanford woke up with slight smile as he yawned. No matter how late he slept, every time Stanley visited him in the mindscape, he woke up as if he slept full time. He grabbed his glasses and noticed something in his hand. He looked inside his palm to see Stanley left a message. 

‘Good luck nerd! Find me before I find you~!’ Next to the message was a smiley face. 

He smiled, as he went to the bathroom with his clothes and got ready. He got out, with a bright and happy attitude ready for the day. But then remembered Stanley’s news. He’s leaving… for a really long time. He instantly felt sadness and anguish take over. He sat down next to his project. 

He would say goodbye to a friendly person he met and had a nice talk to and forget them quickly, like DDMD buddies or library nerds but this was Stanley! His one and only best friend. God, he couldn’t imagine a time he went without Stanley…. Oh wait, yes he could. It was a lonely time where he came home with bruises and his stuff got trashed by those idiotic bullies. It was a time where he had no friends. God how did ever survive without Stanley!? The only reason why he made it so far was because he has Stanley. He has the one longtime friend who would just smile and call his weirdness cool, who would encourage that weirdness. He didn’t care what others thought of him so long as one person cared about him as a friend. Now he has one week with that one friend…

He knew he was being selfish, but to him it wasn’t fair. Then again it’s what Stan always says ‘Sometimes life isn't fair.’ and how true was it for him right now. He let out a big sigh as looked at his palm with now the blurry message. He wished he could go with Stanley. Go save whatever dimensions with him and his father. Go be somebody instead of a weird deformed loser. He’ll do anything to be with his best friend. With the only person who saved him from the many future bruises, from the many insults, and the many moments he could have lived alone.

Stan was always there. Stan was with him during his Bar Mitzvah when he was 12. Stan was there at his middle school graduation, when nobody was. (His mom was sick and his father and Mr. Villalobo were out of town due to business work.) Stan was with him when he had nightmares of people hurting him and calling him a freak and turned them into wonderful dreams of sailing around the world. When he went to drive-in movies, he was never alone his red El Diablo, yep a nerd like him got a red El Diablo car. Mostly because Stan said that if they were to go out into town, they had to in style and also that it attracts the ladies (it did until his nerdiness made them leave) .Stan was with him when Angela James threw punch at him, but then again it was his fault for taking a pick up line from Stan and saying ‘If I were a zombie, I’d eat you first.’ at her. 

He sighed as he looked at his project. He didn’t care much about the science fair now, mostly because he had to deal with the crisis of his best friend leaving in one week. But he cared a little bit, because Stanley will be there, cheering him on. He couldn’t look depressed when presenting it. After all, Stanley in a science fair again was like his father giving away free money. He carefully placed his project in a cardboard box and brought downstairs with him. He went to the kitchen to find his father sitting in the table, reading the papers, his mother cooking and his baby brother slamming down his little table in his high chair. 

Yup, that’s right he was now a big brother to the five month baby, Sherman ‘Shermy’ Pines. When he heard about his parents having another baby he was both happy and a bit nervous. Who knows what the baby might think of him? A caring big brother, or a disgusting freak who has six fingers and is a giant nerd. He really hoped that it wasn't the latter.

He wondered if his parents felt disgusted at the fact the next child could be a six fingered freak like their first born. But it seemed to him that they were more worried about security, and they still are. They told him keep his window locked, to make sure to never leave Shermie alone at any time and to lock his door at night. If he saw any suspicious people around, to tell them. He was starting to wonder if they were this overprotective of him when he was a baby. 

“Stanford! Good morning Sweetie sugar pie!” Unfortunately, his mother did not pour all her love and embarrassing nicknames to her younger child. His father just nodded at him in greeting.

“Good morning ma. Good morning, pa.” he replied as he as sat down next to his brother. He wiggled his fingers in front of him as he giggled. God, he hope Shermie had this attitude about his fingers for the rest of his life. 

“Maude, quit giving the boy embarrassing nicknames. He’s 17, damn it.” his father said, eerily reflecting what he had just thought about his mother’s nicknames. His ma turned around angrily, glaring at his father.

“It doesn't matter how old he is! He could be 60 and he’ll always be my sugar bear sweetie pie!” she said as she turned around and flipped the pancakes. He groaned as he covered his face with his hands.  
“Stanford, sweetie pie, you're all dressed up! Is my little man meeting a girl? Wink wink!” she teased as she turned around to him and winked.

“No, Ma. It’s the science fair today.” he said as his mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Honestly! Him getting a girlfriend was in the realm of impossibility! Unfortunately, his mother and father didn’t seem to understand that. He cut a piece of the tall stack of pancake and ate it. He practically melted when he tasted that buttery goodness.

“Ah! Oh, right. I keep forgetting about that! My little handsome genius is gonna win today!” she said as she ruffled his brown hair.

“Ma, I might not win you know.” he said as he took a bite. Ah, Ma’s pancakes. So good and buttery. Every time he eats his mother's pancakes, he feels like went to heaven. But lately he was starting question if there was heaven or God, probably because his best friend is an interdimensional space demon and according to him there are multiple dimensions out there. So it felt kinda weird believing any religion.

“Well of course you're gonna win. You’re a Pines. Pines don't lose.” his father said. He let out a small breath. If only he could show his father the many lost soccer, football, basketball, heck even Frisbee games of any team he was on. The only reason why the coach didn’t just put an ‘F’ on his gym report card was both out of pity and at least he put effort unlike others. 

"Besides you've won that fair since your freshman year. How is this year any different?" his father said as he turned the page of his newspaper.

“Filbrick, stop it. You're making Stanfy nervous. And that's the last thing he needs if he gonna win!” his mother said. He winced at the stupid nickname and sudden pressure.  
“Stanfy, sweetie pie, why don't you trade that car for a much safer one.” she asked as he turned to her, looking out the window at El Diablo. 

“Mom, I like it. Besides I’m safe in that car and I drive it responsibility. It’s just the prejudice of teenagers having an awesome ride that they will end up crashing because of something stupid as a car race.” Stanford said as he quietly ate his pancake. His mother always complained about El Diablo ever since he got it. She thought that he was going into a rebellious stage where he’ll wear leather jackets and drink beer with his bad boy friends but really Stan chose the car. If anyone was gonna be a stereotypical bad boy out the both of them, it was gonna be the actual demon. But still, he still thought El Diablo was pretty cool.

“Let the boy have the car, Maude. The boy had to work two jobs for it.” his father said as he drank his black coffee. Well.. to be honest…. no, not really. He said he got two jobs but really he slept in the cave to hang out with Stan in his mindscape or just hung out at the boardwalk with Stan. Well, how else was he suppose to explain the sudden money? Stanford had just been wondering if he should get a car. Then Stanley proceeded to give him many gold pieces which he had to trade for money. The gold dealer was too shocked and gave him the money right away, no questions asked. Of course, he had to pass the driving test first. Which he did with flying colors. 

Stan insist… Stan… all great, now he was reminded of the whole Stanley leaving him crisis... He looked at his father who left the table. He ruffled Shermy’s small patch of hair and headed downstairs to open up the pawn shop. Stanford looked down at the table, then he turned upwards to his mother who was humming.

“Mom?” he asked as she turned around to see her son looking crestfallen. She quickly stopped washing the dishes and sat down. 

“Sweetie are you okay? Is this about the car? Because if it so, then I don’t mind you driving it around as long as you're careful.” she said as she held his hands. 

“No, it’s not that… it just that uhhh.. my friend has a friend who’s leaving for a uhhh… a very long time… and we'll they've been friends for a long time, and- and without his friend, I’m- mean my friend doesn't know what to do. You see his friend was his only best friend and without him, he's… he’s..he’s a lonely loser who can’t do anything by himself.” he said as his eyes got blurry. 

His mother looked worried but had a smile on her face.  
“Well sweetheart, you tell your friend not to be worry. That his friend will always be with him. And that no matter what, as long as that friend is a part of his heart, he will never forget him.” his mother said as she kissed him on the forehead. Stanford smiled and nodded. 

“Thanks Ma. I...I mean- my friend really needed that.” he said as she kissed his forehead. 

“Anytime sweetie. Now you go on to school and win that science fair, sugar pie!” she said as he got up and grabbed his project. He ruffled Shermy’s hair and said goodbye to his mother before leaving. He quickly left the building and drove off to school. 

…

Glass Shard Beach High School’s annual science fair was no more interesting than watching paint dry. That was, at least, the case for Stanford. Ever since he's been here, Stanford always managed to win the fair each year. And for good reason too. The science fair was a joke. At least 80% of the fair projects were baking soda volcanos. The other 19% were…amusing... subjects such as ‘Why the meaning of life is 42?’ or ‘which type of cereal became soggier in milk?’ and projects such as a robot that plays football that was really a toaster with a football strapped to it and some spoon with a face drawn on it wrapped with wire. The 1% was some kind of amazing project Stanford had done. 

This year's project was a perpetual motion machine. Yeah, an actual working, real life perpetual motion machine. He had this in the bag, but he felt nervous at the same time. Not because he felt like he couldn’t impress the judges, it was more like what if he couldn't impress Stanley. Stanley was an extremely smart god-like being. What if he messed up real bad? Would Stanley tell his father that Stanford is no way fit to change the world with him? Would he still think that he’s not the right guy? That everything was a mistake? He shook his head and fixed his board. No way. Their friendship meant more that. Stan would never abandon just because of something like that. Besides even if he wasn't the chosen one, Stanley would still like him...right? 

He shook his head of any doubts. He knows that no matter what, Stanley would always be there for him either by spirit or by actually being there. He continued these encouraging thoughts until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see three blushing girls there. Okay this was definitely weird.. He never got approached by girls before! But why?? M-Maybe their projects broke last minute and they need someone smart to fix it in time! Yea that had to be it! 

“Can I-I help you?” he asked, hoping not to sound strange in front of them. He never talked to girls except for the whole punch incident.

“Hi! My name is Lisa Thompson and these two are Maggie and Maria!” the blonde girl said happily. “We were wondering…. Well how to say this?.. ummm... “ 

“Well wondering if you were Stanford Pines!” the brunette know as Maria asked, well more like yelled.

“Yes.. That’ll be me alright.. Is something wrong?” he asked as he lifted an eyebrow at them. They seemed to have smiled widely at before grabbing his hands and taking him out the gym and into a group full of blushing girls. He blushed deep red, he really hadn't been expecting this! This was the first time someone had touched his hands before, well after family and Stanley. And now he was suddenly surrounded by at least 80% of the female student population. He couldn’t see this happen even in his wildest dreams. 

“Hey sugar pie~ We brought you your friend!!” Maggie said as she waved at someone who looked to be male. 

“Oh thanks Sweetheart!” said a familiar voice as the girls around him sighed in awe. Stanford went at the direction of voice only to be hugged by a big figure. He stood still in shock but suddenly figured out who it was.

“Stanley!?” he shouted as his friend stopped hugging him and looked at him. Yep there it was, Stanley, but he didn't look like Stanley. Stanley had black arms that reached his elbow, this guy had clear peach colored arms. Stanley had a yellow right eye with a slit pupil, this guy had the color brown on both eyes. Stanley wouldn't dress up like a normal teenager. Stanley smiled at the confusion clearly written on his face. 

“Ladies? Why don’t you guys go while I have nice chat with my friend Sixer over here?” he asked as the girls ‘awww’ed and booed but respected Stanley’s wishes and left. He turned to him as he smirked.

“What? You don't like it? After I worked sooo hard on it?” he asked coyly. He shook his head out of shock.

“What!? Stanley is that you?! But how!? I thought- I thought-!” he shouted Stanley grabbed his shoulders and force sat him on a bench nearby. 

“I know. I know. Geez, Pointdexter no need to overreact!” he said as he put an arm around his mortal friend. He smiled as Ford came out of shock and snapped his his head towards him.

“How!? I mean- How is this possible!?” he asked he moved his hands towards him to establish a point. 

“I don’t know... Maybe a wish upon on a Shooting star perhaps?”

**“STANLEY!”**

“Okay, Okay!! Sorry! Geez, so uptight! I made this body!” 

“What do you mean ‘you made this body’? Wait a minute, what happened? Why are you like this?” he asked as he looked at Stanley. He looked like any other teen. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and red converses. His hair was the same, all slicked up with gel. Nobody could tell that Stan was interdimensional space demon with this appearance. 

“What I meant nerd, I made this body with my powers. Actually this fake meatbag had been in the works for two years. I was planning on using it for a special occasion, so I thought to myself, ‘hey? Why not use it to go to the science fair? I mean I’m already going, so why not?’ So I used this body, and I also to look up what was fashionable for teenage males currently, gotta say you teenagers have poor taste. So I came to your school, and suddenly I was flocked by human teenage females. I had asked if they knew you, most said no. But the ones who did know of you went for you and got you. So that's it. That's how all this mess started.” he calmly explained to a nodding Ford. 

“You have been working on a human body… and you didn't tell me?” Stanford asked in a hurt voice. Well it did hurt that Stan never told him these things. No matter how many times he told himself that he has secrets even he doesn't tell Stan, it still hurted that Stan would such amazing news to himself. 

“Welll… it was meant a surprise, but you know I’m going away for some time.. and we won't that such time to spend together. So I figured…” Stanley explained as he scratched his head. Ford nodded, feeling a rising guilt in his chest . Geez, talk about clingy! Why should he asked about every single thing that goes on in Stan’s life?! God, he’s worse than the stereotypical clingy girlfriend! How could Stanley tolerate him for so long?!

“Oh!... I understand Stanley… Sorry if I’m being a clingy friend…” Stanford said sincerely. Stanley smiled.

“Nah, it was kinda a dick move to keep it a secret. I mean best friends are suppose to tell each other everything.” 

“Yea but it's normal for even best friends have their secrets…” Stanford said as Stanley’s eyebrow lifted upwards. Stanley looked away, head down.

“Yea, I guess it is….” he mumbled. Stanford couldn’t help but get this ominous feeling at his words. They felt cold but sad….  
“Hey...Stan are you alright?” he asked as he grabbed Stan’s shoulder. Stan lifted his head and turned to him.

“Yep! I’m fine you dork!” he said with a wide smile as he got up. He turned to Stanford and offered a hand.  
“Come on! You're going late for the science fair!”

“Oh right!” Stanford exclaimed as he grabbed Stan’s hand. They ran to the gym where the judges already starting judging students.  
“Oh thank god! They haven't passed my booth yet! Come on Stan!” he said as he grabbed the demon’s hand tighter and ran quickly to his booth table. He double checked everything was in order and sighed. 

“Welp, is this your project pointdexter? What is it?” he asked Stanford. 

“Well Stan, I present to you an actual working perpetual motion machine!!” he presented proudly. He smiled widely at Stan’s awed look. 

“Really!? An actual working one? Man, going all out this year, huh sixer?” Stanley said as he patted his back. He chuckled.

“Well, yea. I figured it’s the last one so might as well go full nerd on this!” he said as Stanley laughed along. 

“Stanford Pines?” someone asked behind the two boys. They turned around to see three adults with pins saying ‘judge’. Stanley stepped aside, whispering, ‘Knock them dead, Sixer!’ He chuckled as he stepped backwards, closer to his project.

“That would be me, ladies and gentlemen! Now today I present to you, an actual working perpetual motion machine!” he presented as the judges nodded and whispered among themselves in excitement. After all, Stanford Pines’ projects were always incredible to witness. 

Stanley blended into the background to see more and more people coming to witness Stanford’s project. He didn’t even seem surprised that they were. Stanford’s always bragging about how his projects were the only interesting ones and just observing the competition’s projects… well it seems like Stanford WASN'T bragging more than he was telling the actual truth. At least 90% of all goddamn projects were crappy clay sculptures of mountains with vinegar, red food coloring and baking soda inside them!! Another reason why most humans were complete idiots. He saw everyone the gym, either amazed at the project or bored about the information and design behind it.

However, there was one person who didn't have neither look on Stanford's project. Instead his was a full on glare, filled of anger and hatred at Stanford. Yes, this glare belonged to the infamous Crampetler. Crampetler never ceased to amaze him in the most of frustrating ways. The guy got over a traumatic experience that he made…. And he didn’t like that. If anything, it meant that he didn’t even try hard enough to break the person who dared hurt his best friend. But he had refrain himself from traumatizing him again, because, one: He didn’t want the blame to fall to sixer like last time, and two: He needed him in his final plan for this week….

Crampetler moved his head to stare at Stanley, who smirked a wicked smirk. Crampetler panicked and ran off. Stan chuckled turning his attention to the presentation. Just because he couldn't traumatized him, didn’t mean that he couldn’t appear out of nowhere, making him think that there's second Stanford. Crampetler insisted that there was another Stanford that follow Stanford around, so much so that it everyone thought he was crazy. Heck, even his so called ‘friends’ abandon him. Stanley wasn't exactly pleased about the current situation, but it helped seeing Crampetler run away at the sight of him. Besides the bastard is gonna get what's coming to him soon or later, might as lay back and watch him burn. 

Stanley suddenly heard applause from the gym. Stanford was smiling and waving. When Stanford turned to him, he smiled and hooted. Damn, he was so goddamn invested in Crampetler that he forgot to listen to Stanford’s presentation. Oh well, he already knew the outcome. After a while, the judges came together and discussed on which was the best project (but seriously who would choose an idiotic clay mountain with food coloring, baking soda and vinegar over a masterpiece made by a certified genius!?) They turned around to the student body participating in the science fair.

“Well, that was the last of the projects. And the winner is…. Stanford Pines!” a male judge announced. Stanford beamed as the clapping was stronger and he was given a golden (made out of plastic of course) mini statute that the humans call a trophy. Honestly, what a pathetic thing to call a trophy. He was half tempted to show those judges a _real_ trophy. But it sixer's big day so he just shook his head and look at his best friend. Stanley smirked as he shove his way into the front and wrapped an arm around Stanford's shoulders. Stanford smiled even wider as he returned the embrace.

“Hey, Pines! Over here!” someone shouted as both of the boys turned to them. He snapped a picture of the two best friends and Stanford holding the trophy slightly upwards. 

That would be the only and last happy picture they would take in an extremely long time.


End file.
